Danger Of The Heart
by JasmineUnicorn
Summary: Two people hating something that happen in their past. One required a friend and another a family member. Both going after another. One person caught in the middle, however, will this person ever be the same again? A Yami and Tea story. COMPLETE
1. Hatefull Memory

JasmineUnicorn: here is a story that i think might work out. it does have romance in it, but who is something you need to figure out. hope you like it and please i need reviews  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danger Of The Heart  
  
Chapter 1 Hatefull Memory  
  
"Lishto, what happen here. Why is dad dead?" asked Malik standing up unknown what happen.  
  
Lishto did not answer right away. He was still on the ground and in great pain. He was rubbing his head and looking around confused as much as Malik was. At that moment Shadi appeared. Both Malik and Lishto looked up at Shadi full of confusion. "It was the Pharaoh who has brought this fate to your family." said Shadi turning away and then disappearing.   
  
Malik clinched his fists and looked towards the Pharaoh's palace. He knew what he had to do. He had to kill the pharaoh to get his revenge for harming his family. Malik bent down to his brother and helped him up. He also turned around and grabbed the Millennium Rod that he dropped. Helping his brother, both went inside the house.  
  
In another house that was worn and torn, a young boy looking exactly like Malik was looking out the window towards the full moon. He was also clinching his fist and the Millennium Rod. "Master Marik, everything is set for the plan. We are waiting for your permission to start it all." said someone dressed in maroon robes.  
  
"No. We will not start that plan yet. I have another one. A plan that might get me close to the Pharoah." said Marik looking down at the Milinium Rod grinning an evil smile.  
  
The robed person bowed down and then left the room. Marik turned backed towards the window. 'I will get you Yami. I will get my revenge for what you did to my family and how it created my hatred for everyone. I will also get the power I want so that my revenge will be complete and you will be dead.' thought Marik.  
  
Two weeks have gone by. Marik's Rare Hunters have done there job. Now it was up to him to finish what they started, but the time had to be perfect. He had to wait for that moment to begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: hope this part did not spook you out. also this is just the beginning. The story will get interesting. I just hope you like it. Please give me a review so that I know if i should continue or not. 


	2. Worry With Time

JasmineUnicorn: I guess no one like this story. Oh well, I am going to continue. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Yami: hey your story had a good beginning. please continue.  
  
Seto: yes. please ignore if anyone else does not like your story for we do  
  
JasmineUnicorn: thank you. here is the next part  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 Worry With Time  
  
A gental breeze was blowing through an open window. A young boy was sound asleep as the morning passed by. It was when a loud pounding from the door awoke him. "Yugi, it is time to get up. You have chores to do." said Yugi's grandfather.  
  
"I know. I know." said Yugi stretching as he rolled over to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Well, you better hurry up if you want to go out today." said Yugi's grandfather leaving and walking down the stairs.  
  
Yugi shook his head and started to stand up when he noticed something. Standing in a corner near the open window was a ghostly looking figure. This person looked exactly like Yugi except much older. "Are you okay?" asked Yugi   
  
'What? Oh, yes. I am fine. Just worried.' said the figure turning away and then disappearing.  
  
Yugi looked a little confused unsure what Yami could be worried about. Marik has not tried anything since their last incounter. Yugi layed back down on his bed. The last incounter was like a dagger to the heart. He could remember it as if it just happen yesterday, but it didn't. It happened about a week ago. Yugi and his friends, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, and Tristan Taylor, were just returning home from the Hang-Out when it all happen.   
  
Flashback  
  
"See you guys tomorrow." said Joey walking away with Tristan  
  
"Ya bye Tristan. Bye Joey. See tomorrow at the Hangout." said Yugi waving good-bye.  
  
"Whoa. Today does seem long and hot. I think I am going to lay down when I get home." said Tea as she continued to walk home with Yugi.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, but I have chores to do. If you remember correctly, I begged my grandfather to let me go since the morning was cool." said Yugi  
  
Tea knodded her head and both continued on there way. About 30 minutes later, Yugi and Tea came to a rode that parted in two direction. "Well, this is my stop. See ya tomorrow." said Tea waving good-bye as she took the right side.  
  
Yugi watched her and then continued on his way. Almost half-way down the road, he heard a loud screem. It sounded like Tea, but that could not be her. Yugi quickly turned around and ran down the road towards the sound where the screem came from.   
  
When Yugi arrived, he saw three people dressed in the Rare Hunter robes. He also noticed that near the ground was a young girl. It was Tea. She was unconscience and looked like she was hurt badly.  
  
"It is the Pharoah. Get him." said one of the Rare Hunters  
  
Yugi picked up a stick and started to swing it around. He hit one of the Rare Hunters, but after that Yugi was hit across the head. He went down hard and unconscience.   
  
Seconds went by, but soon Yugi was being shooked and a voice was coming through. "Yugi, wake up. Yugi." said a voice.  
  
"Joey." said Yugi barely  
  
"He is okay. What about Tea?" said Joey standing up.  
  
"Tea does not look so good. We need to get her to the hospital." said Mai who looked over at Tristan who was just walking back and went to Tea   
  
"What happen?" asked Yugi looking around.  
  
"Mai heard someone screem. Tristan and I also heard the same voice. It just happen that Mai came across us." said Joey.  
  
"We made it just in time." said Tristan bending down by Tea.  
  
"Those Rare Hunters were about to get your Millenium Puzzle. It was Tristan that protected Tea and I who got the Rare Hunters away from you." said Joey reaching out a hand to help Yugi up.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Yugi looking towards Tea. She was still unconscience.  
  
"Not really. She was beaten bad. We need to get her to the hospital." said Mai. Tristan stood up with Tea in his arms. He went to Mai's car and layed her in the back of it. Joey joined Mai up in front and Yugi joined Tristan in the back. After everyone was in, Mai drove towards the hospital.  
  
End flashback  
  
Just three days ago, Tea was released, but mainly now she was scared. Yugi thought that Yami was worried about her. He knew that his alter ego had feelings for her, but just could not admit it. Yami was not completely sure if he could love again for being dead for over 5000 years.   
  
Yugi sat back up and looked out the window. He seemed worried also now. Could it be that both Yugi and Yami were worried about their friends and what could happen if Marik got a hold of them? Yugi was hoping that nothing will happen to his friends. He would not know what to do if something did happen.  
  
"Yugi Muto, are you going to come down here and do your chores or not?" yelled Yugi's grandfather from downstairs.  
  
Yugi ran towards the door and peaked around. "Yes. Just give me one minute to get dress." yelled Yugi. He turned around quickly and went straight through his drawers.   
  
Yami appeared again just as a sock was being thrown out. He ducked quickly, but was hit by a shoe for Yugi was now going through his closet looking for his other shoe. 'Ouch. Why are you in a hurrry?' asked Yami rubbing his head.  
  
"My grandfather is yelling for me to get my chores done." said Yugi looking behind and jumping over Yami to grab his shoe.   
  
'Okay.' said Yami disappearing again. Yugi shook his head. He was not going to worry about this now. He had to get downstairs. Grabbing the Millenium Puzzel, Yugi ran out of his room and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Start on the dishes. After that I might have one more thing for you. What took you so long?" asked Yugi's grandfather who was going through some boxes.  
  
"I was just remembering something. That was all." said Yugi walking over to the sink and starting on the dishes.  
  
"Probably about Tea and how she is doing. I am sorry what happen about a week ago, but you need to get over it. She is okay." said Yugi's grandfather. He picked up the box and left into the Game Shop.  
  
'I wish I could. Marik got close to one of my friends. He nearly killed Tea. I will never forget that.' thought Yugi.  
  
It took about one hour for Yugi to do the dishes, but soon he was done. As he was putting the last dish away, the phone started to ring. He drained the water, put the towel away, and ran straight towards the phone. "Hello. Muto residents. This is Yugi." said Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yugi. Are you coming to the Hang-Out today." asked the voice.  
  
"Oh hi Joey. After I get my chores I am. Why?" asked Yugi  
  
"Just wondering. Tea is going to be there also. We will being missing only you if you do not show up." said Joey.  
  
"I will hurry up then. Bye Joey." said Yugi hanging up the phone. He quickly turned around and headed out towards the Game Shop. "Grandpa, I am done with the dishes. I am leaving towards the Hang-Out." said Yugi  
  
"Okay. See you tonight." said Yugi's grandfather.  
  
As Yugi stepped outside, another memory was going through his head. It was Tea again. He was still worried about her. He remembered the time when his friend arrived at the hospital.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hold on Tea. We are almost there." said Yugi running beside Tristan as he carried Tea inside.  
  
Arriving inside the hospital, Yugi ran up to the front desk. "We have an emergency. My friend is hurt really bad." said Yugi looking back at Tea  
  
"Okay. The name of the patient?" asked the nurse  
  
"Tea Gardener." said Yugi  
  
"Okay, bring her with me." said the nurse moving around the desk and opening another door open.  
  
Yugi, Mai, and Joey followed Tristan into another room.   
  
"Lay her there. I will get the doctor, but for now I need you all to wait in the waiting room." said the nurse pointing to the bed and then leaving  
  
Everyone followed the nurse to the waiting room. Mai sat down in one of the chairs. She kept looking towards the direction the nurse left. Yugi started to pace up and down the room, however it was not Yugi. Instead it was Yami. He felt guilty not being there. Joey and Tristan kept looking from each other to Yugi. Both seemed worried. After about ten minutes, a three visitors came. One person everyone knew really well. The other two unexpected for nobody thought they would show up. "Serenity, why are you here.?" asked Joey.  
  
"Heard about Tea's attack. How is she?" asked Serenity walking over to Mai.  
  
"Not good. We just arrived. We are waiting for what the doctor has to say." said Mai  
  
"Who did this to her?" asked Mokuba Kaiba  
  
"A Rare Hunter." said Yugi. He turned towards the wall and hit with his fist. A single tear was running down his face. Everyone knew why.  
  
"Not another one of those that you told me about?" asked Seto Kaiba.  
  
"The same. This time instead of getting to me, they got to Tea and hurt her pretty bad." said Yugi  
  
Kaiba shook his head and sat in a chair. Mokuba looked down at the ground. He felt bad for everyone. The rest of the time everyone was quiet. Yami kept pacing up and down. Kaiba kept looking at Yami with bad remarks. Mokuba kept falling asleep and then awaking. The time was getting late and that was the reason he was tired. Joey and Tristan were still watching Yugi. Everything seemed to be taking forever.  
  
Endflashback  
  
'I never knew how upset everyone was. Everyone was upset about Tea.' thought Yugi as he continued walking towards the hangout.  
  
Arriving at the Hang-Out, Yugi noticed that Tristan was trying to impress Serenity and Joey was talking with Mai. The only person he could not see was Tea. "Hey Yugi. I see you made it." said Joey turning around and noticing Yugi.  
  
"Ya, I did. Sorry it took me so long. Where is Tea?" asked Yugi still looking around  
  
"Oh, she is sitting in the shade under the tree, but there is a small problem." said Joey walking over to Yugi.  
  
"What?" asked Yugi looking towards the tree. He could see Tea now. She was facing the other way and it looked like she was reading a book.  
  
"Ever since the incounter, she has not been herself. She won't even speak to us about Duel Monsters. I am worried." said Joey   
  
Yugi turned from Tea towards Joey. He noticed that the expression on Joey's face was true. He was worried about her. Yugi could remember why and the memory of the hospital was coming back.  
  
Flashback  
  
Another hour went by as Yami, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Mai all waited in the waiting room. As Yami was growing impatient, the nurse that helped them came out. Yami quickly ran over to her wondering what was going on. "How is she? Can we see her?" asked Yami  
  
"You can see here in a minute. Also, Tea Gardner is doing just fine. She broke her wrist and has a lot of bruises, but nothing major. The only part that might surprise you is that she is in a panic state. Now, if you will follow me, I will allow one at a time to see her." said the nurse  
  
Yami looked around and then followed the nurse down the hall. Arriving at the room, the nurse left to another area. Yami looked toward the door and pushed it gentally open. Tea was asleep and looked like she was in less pain. Her shades were down making it a very light dark blue in the room. As he closed the door, he heard someone move around and noticed it was Tea. "I did not hear you come in." said Tea gentally sitting up.  
  
Yami noticed the cast around her wrist, the banadges around her arms and across her face. "I did not know if you were awake or not. How are you doing?" asked Yami walking over to her. He could not bear to see her in this state.   
  
"I am doing fine, but very scared." said Tea turning away and looking down at the ground.  
  
"I can understand that. Yugi told me everything when we were in the waiting room. I am so sorry." said Yami sitting down and looking down at the ground.  
  
"No please don't feel guilty. This was not your fault. How would you know that the Rare Hunters were after me." said Tea turning towards him and placing her hand on his.  
  
"Marik will pay for what he did to you. I promise you that." said Yami placing his other hand on Tea's.  
  
Tea smiled and leaned towards him placing a delecate kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, but please I don't want to see anyone else hurt." said Tea.  
  
Yami decided to leave and let Tea rest. The rest of the group went in to see her and then came back. Everyone felt sorry for her, everyone except Yami. He felt angry and worried for her safty, but more he felt as if he had grown a strong feeling for her than he has ever felt.   
  
End flashback  
  
"Hey Yugi. You okay?" asked Joey waking his hand in front of his face  
  
"What? Oh ya. I am okay." said Yugi turning towards Joey and jumping  
  
"Okay." said Joey heading away and sitting down.  
  
'I promise you, Tea. Yami and I will not allow Marik to get away with this.' thought Yugi clinching his fist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Okay, I think this is one of my longest chapters. Sorry. I just needed to get some details down. The title has a meaning so please keep that in mind and again please send reviews to me. They are always welcome. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Yami: Surprised about what you wrote. I hope everything make sence why you wrote this.  
  
Seto: Same here. It is a little surprising and shocking.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: It will trust me. 


	3. A Twisted Feeling

JasmineUnicorn: Confused??  
  
Yami: Yes  
  
Seto: Yes  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Good. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Seto and Yami: What!!??!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 A Twisted Feeling  
  
Yugi stayed at the Hang-Out clear to the night. He was the only one left with Tea. He was finishing picking up his cards when he noticed Tea standing up and starting to walk away. Quickly as the night sky, Yami took the place of Yugi and looked towards Tea. 'Are you going to follow her or not.' asked Yugi through his mind  
  
'Not completely sure. Now quiet.' said Yami  
  
He started to follow Tea slowly, but surely. She kept turning around making sure that no Rare Hunters were following. Yami could tell that she was doing this and it made him mad.   
  
About a block away from the Hang-Out, Yami took a detour to get infront of Tea. She was not facing the front when Yami came around so she did not notice him. As she was turning around, she came face to face to Yami in his arms. "Yugi, I am so sorry. I did not see you there." said Tea pushing away.  
  
"It's Yami and that is okay." said Yami bending down to pick her books up.  
  
"Oh okay." said Tea watching Yami pick her books up.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Yami   
  
"I am doing okay." said Tea starting to walk away.  
  
Yami stood still for a few minutes and then called for Tea. "Tea, do you remember what I said the day you were released from the hospital?" asked Yami   
  
"Yes I do and what I said was honest, but please don't push it any further than that." said Tea stopping and turning towards Yami.  
  
"I understand." said Yami looking away towards the sunset.  
  
Tea smiled towards him and then continued on his way. Yami just stood there looking towards the sunset. 'I would tell him what to do, but I can't. Nothing good would come, if another is hurt especially if it someone I care deeply about.' thought Tea as she watched Yami and then disappearing.  
  
Yami never moved when Tea left. He just continued to watch the sunset. Finally when it was almost gone, he turned in a different way and left towards the Game Shop. At the front door of the Game Shop, Yami changed back into Yugi. Yugi seemed a little confused, but decided not to worry about it. "I am home, Grandpa." said Yugi closing the door behind him and taking his shoe off. Yugi did not hear anything and decided to check around the house. In the frontroom on the couch was his grandfather. He was asleep. Yugi shook his head and took a blanket out of the drawer. After he covered his grandfather up, Yugi headed upstairs to his room. There in his room, Yugi layed his puzzel down on the desk and plopped down on the bed exhausted from today.   
  
After a few minutes, Yugi noticed Yami standing near the window. 'I talked to Tea today. She seemed so different.' said Yami looking out the window.   
  
Yugi could see in the reflection of the window that Yami was not happy at. He could tell that he was mad about what happen to Tea. "There is nothing you can do about it. Tea will get over her fear." said Yugi calmly.  
  
'She is scared of me. Don't you remember when you came to the hospital and let me see her when she was released. She did not want to be near me. She wanted me to leave her alone.' said Yami bending down and banging his fist upon the windowsile.  
  
"It was not your fault." said Yugi before being cut off by Yami.  
  
"Yes it was. If I was there, she would not be afraid of me.' yelled Yami. He quickly disappeared leaving Yugi in shocked.  
  
Yugi sat there thinking about what Yami was saying. He could remember that day. Everything Yami was saying was true. Tea turned against him and both of them have never been the same.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Grandpa, I am going with Joey, Tristan, and Mai to pick up Tea. She gets released today." yelled Yugi at the front door where Joey was waiting.  
  
"Okay. Tell Tea hi for me." yelled Yugi's grandfather from the Game Shop.  
  
Yugi closed the door behind him as he walked outside with Joey. Mai and Tristan were already in the car with Serenity. Yugi also noticed that Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were with them too. Yugi decided to not ask why they were there and joined Joey in the back.  
  
The drive was quiet towards the hospital. No one wanted to talk for they were wondering more about Tea. Yugi just looked out the window. He was hoping she was better and less afraid than the time Yami talked to her. Arriving at the hospital, everyone went inside. The nurse that they talked to about a week ago was once again working at the front. "We are here to see Tea Gardner. Today is her release day." said Mai walking up to the front.  
  
"Yes. I will go get her." said the nurse disappearing behind the doors  
  
Yugi started to pace once again up and down the room. Serenity and Mai started to watch the clock hoping it was not much longer. Seto, Tristan, Joey, and Mokuba both sat down and stared at each other.  
  
Thirty minutes has passed when the nurse came back with Tea. Yugi was sitting down now, but quickly stood up when he saw Tea. She looked like she was a lot better. "Tea, how are you doing." asked Serenity standing up and walking over to Tea.  
  
"Fine, thank you, but I am ready to go home." said Tea walking over to Serenity.  
  
Yugi stood back speachlish. She was alright. She was back to normal. Before he could do anything, Yami came in his place. He stood there smiling feeling happy that she was safe and not upset. Yami stood there watching everyone talking to her and soon everyone started to leave out to the vehicle. "Tea is will be coming out in a minute. She needs to finish some papers. We are all waiting in the car." said Mai  
  
"I will wait for her. I want to talk to her." said Yami as Mai went outside.  
  
Yami slowly walked over to Tea who was now standing near a window. The clouds were coming grey and the sound of thunder was coming. Yami knew rain was on the way. "Hello Tea." said Yami stopping near her.  
  
"Oh, hello," said Tea noticing Yami there.  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Yami  
  
"Fine, but I have a small favor for you." said Tea turning towards Yami  
  
"What would that be?" asked Yami  
  
"Meeting those Rare Hunters again. Remembering everything that happen. I became very scared of everything that is involving you. What I am wanting you to do is this. Leave me alone. Forget me. I need to recover and it will be in time. While this happens, I do not want to see you. The only person I will talk to is Yugi. I am sorry." said Tea turning away and then running outside.  
  
Yami stood there confused. Tea was now scared of him more than anything. What did he do to have her react this way towards him? Yami walked out the door. Rain was falling and Tea was already inside the car. She was sitting inbetween Serenity and Mai talking. He felt alone and even more hurt.  
  
Yami decided that he needed to think about this. He walked to the other side of the car where Mai was and tapped the window. "I am going to walk home. I need to think about something. See you later." said Yami  
  
"You are crazy. It is raining. Get in. I will give you a ride." said Mai, however, Yami was already half way down the rode.  
  
Tea turned around quickly and noticed this, but she was not going to do anything. She needed to recover from this and Yami was not going to be the one who was going to help her. Mai rolled up her window and drove away. Tea continued to watch Yami walk as they drove farther away from him.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Yami is right. Tea told him to leave her alone and he has never been the same since. Now what is going to happen. Without him being back to normal, everything will go wrong." said Yugi having a single tear run down his face before he drifted to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Confused anymore??  
  
Yami: No...hope you write more this is sad, but good.  
  
Seto: yes exactly what he said...please continue.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: I will later. Please give me some reviews. I would appreciet it 


	4. Recovering Or Forgetting

Jasmine: I am so happy about the reviews. Here is the next part. I hope you like it.  
  
Yami: YA!!  
  
Seto: Hope it is as good as your last chapters.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: It will be, trust me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 Recovering Or Forgetting  
  
The following morning, Yugi could remember everything that happen last night. Could everything Yami say be true? Will Tea recover in time? "Hey Yugi." said Joey walking in. Yugi was still in his room and did not even notice Joey coming in.  
  
"Oh hi Joey." said Yugi noticing Joey.  
  
"What's up? You don't even seem yourself anymore." said Joey leaning against the desk.  
  
"Nothing. Just worried about Tea. You should of heard what she told me yesterday." said Yugi grabbing his shoes.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Joey.  
  
"To leave her alone and not bother her." said Yugi finish tying his shoes.  
  
"That is not like her." said Joey.  
  
"I know, but what else could I do. Make her mad at me?" asked Yugi grabbing his Millenium Puzzel  
  
"No. You don't want to lose her friendship." said Joey walking over to the door.  
  
Yugi knodded his head and headed out of his room and down the stairs with Joey. Downstairs was a surprising moment. Tea and Tristan were both waiting for them. "We were about to leave without you." said Tristan.  
  
"Sorry. I did not even notice you guys were here." said Yugi. He walked over to where his grandfather and told him that he was leaving. Outside the sun was warm, but the smell of rain was still in the air meaning that the storm just finished.  
  
"We are all heading to the Hang-Out. I was wondering if you want to duel." said Joey walking down the rode.  
  
"I am not sure." said Yugi thinking about it, but still looking at Tea.  
  
"Oh come on Yugi. Forget about Tea. She will come to her sences." said Joey knobbing Yugi into the side.  
  
"All right. One game and that is all." said Yugi rubbing his side and looking towards Joey.  
  
Yugi followed Joey towards the Hang-Out. He kept looking back at Tea every chance he got. She was walking silent near Mai and Serenity. Something seem to be bothering her, but there was not much he could do.  
  
Arriving at the Hang-Out, Yugi and Joey went to the table and started setting up their game. Just as Tea was walking away, everyone noticed Mokuba and Kaiba walking in, but instead being alone, everyone noticed that someone else was coming also. "Meet the newest person. Mokuba just met him today and he wanted to me you and Tea, Yugi." said Kaiba walking over to were Yugi and Joey were.  
  
"Who is he? I have never seen him before." said Joey looking towards the new person.  
  
"His name is Merka. Moved from Egypt." said Kaiba  
  
"Is there a main reason he wants to see me and Tea?" asked Yugi  
  
"He did not say." said Kaiba.   
  
Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba and Joey both turned towards Merka. He was walking towards Tea who was once again sitting on the ground facing outwards reading. "Hello. Are you Tea?" asked Merka bending down by Tea.  
  
"I am. Why do you ask?" asked Tea continuing to look down at her book and not up toward Merka.  
  
"Just wondering. However, I did heard that you were release from the hospital just 4 days ago." said Merka turning around and starting to walk away.  
  
Tea layed down her book and turned towards Merka. "I was. Why would that matter to you?" asked Tea looking down at the ground.  
  
"My father was killed and just like you, I have been having a heard time recovering from the person who did it." said Merka turning around back towards Tea.  
  
"Oh, I see." said Tea looking down at the ground. She did not know if she should tell Merka the reason she was scared.  
  
"Are you having the same problem as me? I mean recovering from the person who did it to you." asked Merka sitting on the ground near Tea.  
  
"No. I am doing just find." said Tea.  
  
"Oh. If you need any help, I will gladly give you some comfort." said Merka walking off.  
  
Yugi and Kaiba kept on watching Merka. Something did not see right. Why would he want to talk to Tea about what happen to her about a week ago? It did not effect him as it effected her so what was the difference. Yugi did not know what to think. "Oh well. It looks like Tea does not want to talk to him either." said Kaiba turning around and leaving with Mokuba.  
  
Yugi watched Kaiba leave and then turned back to his game, however, as the game started he could not stop thinking about Merka. He was on his mind and Yugi did not know why.   
  
After 3 turns of laying cards down and taking turns, Yugi decided to pause the game and start another day. He grabbed his cards together and then moved over to Tea. There he sat down beside her. She did not even say a word or look towards him. Instead, she closed her book, stood up, and started walking away. Yugi stood up quickly and ran after her. "What's wrong. You told Yami that I could talk to you, but you are ignoring me also." said Yugi stopping in front of her.  
  
"No. I decided to just forget about you also or anyone else to be exact. I might recover faster or even getting over my fear. I am sorry Yugi" said Tea turning away and running.   
  
Yugi stood there speachlish watching her run down the road. He did not know that the trouble Marik caused would effect his friend this way. What could he do? Demand that she talks to him. That would make it worse. He was just going to have to wait and hope that she can recover over this incident and hope it will not effect her too hard. However, Yugi did know one thing. He had to get Marik back for what he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: hope you liked  
  
Yami: oh my gosh...how could this happen...why did this happen...and who is this Merka...he seems suspicious  
  
Seto: everything yami said...i am speachlish...write more..NOW!!  
  
JasmineUnicorn: sorry must wait....till...next time...or...for more reviews. 


	5. A Raging Discussion

JasmineUnicorn: thank you for the reviews. i hope this chapter was not disappointing or confusing  
  
Yami: disappointing...disappointing...you got to be crazy  
  
Seto: calm down...let her write more...you are going to correct.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: yes i am...thank you...here is the next part  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 A Raging Decision  
  
Yugi stood there still past the time Tea ran off telling him that she did not want to talk to him either. He did not know what to do. Everything seemed to be a mess. Yugi felt that Yami was right. If he was there, maybe Tea would not be this way. "I am going to head home. I need to do something." said Yugi about thirty minutes later.  
  
Everyone knodded their head and Yugi started to walk home. He felt guilty for what happen to Tea, but knew he had to do something about it.  
  
Arriving at home, his grandfather was surprised. Yugi just told that he had things to do and went straight upstairs. Laying down on his bed, he noticed Yami standing near the open window. He looked sad, but mainly disappointed and angry. "I talked to her today. She does not want to see me either." said Yugi sitting up and looking towards Yami looking a little down.  
  
Yami just smiled. Yugi could see a single tear running down his face, but before he could say anything, Yami was gone. Yugi knew that Yami had feelings for Tea and this was not just a friendship feeling, but something different. He layed back down on the bed and just looked up. He could not believe that going after one friend would effected everyone including the phaoroh. It was already late by the time Yugi gave up on thinking about what to do. He decided the only thing to do was to head to bed.  
  
In the puzzel, Yami was not able to sleep. He kept pacing back and forth feeling so down for Tea. His feelings for her were strong and he knew he had to do something to get her back to normal. Marik did not just cause problems for Tea, but he caused Yami to have the same problem. 'I got to do something about this, but what.' thought Yami still walking around inside the chambers of the puzzel. After a few minutes, Yami figured an idea out, but would need to think more about it.  
  
The following morning, Yugi stayed in his room clear till late morning. He felt guilty about what happen to Tea and how he might have lost her friendship. 'I have an idea to get her back, but I need to know if you are okay about it.' said Yami. He was again standing near the window looking out, but instead of looking sad like he was last night, he looked determine.  
  
"What idea do you have? It better not be anything harsh or she might get hurt in the process." said Yugi sitting up on the edge of his bed.  
  
'I promise you she won't get hurt, but the only trouble I have is do I want to continue on with it.' said Yami looking towards Yugi.  
  
"What is the idea?" asked Yugi looking a little confused and irritate.  
  
Yami looked towards Yugi a little surprised. He wasn't sure if this plan of his would work, but knew that he should tell Yugi about it. 'Tea is scared of us pretty much everyone. I was thinking of away to get her fear away and I think it might work. What would happen if she was pretty much stuck with the person she was scared with for about an hour? What do you think might happen?" asked Yami looking curiously at Yugi  
  
"I don't know. It depends on her. She might get a little scared of you more or she might just understand that we are not the ones to be scared of." said Yugi trying to think of some idea that this might work.  
  
'Exactly. She might not be scared of me or you or everyone else if she hangs around with the person she is scared of.' said Yami hoping that this might be a good idea to try to get Tea on their side again.  
  
"What is the idea?" asked Yugi  
  
'Getting her to know that she can trust me.' said Yami turning back towards the window and staring out.  
  
"You mean stay with you for a while so that she gets to know the person she is scared of more." said Yugi  
  
"Correct. If she is with me, she will have to trust me for I will be the only person protecting her." said Yami turning around and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Pretty much you are meaning to take her out on a date, correct." asked Yugi sounding a little happy about the plan, but not sure if this will work.  
  
"If that is what you think, then that is what you think." said Yami sounding a little mad.  
  
Yugi knew that Yami had deep feelings about Tea, but he kept wondering if Yami was just doing this to get to get to her. When Yugi decided to ask him why he had plan this idea, Yugi noticed that Yami was gone. Yugi layed back down on the bed. He felt confused unsure if he should allow Yami to continue on with his idea.   
  
Yugi stayed in his room till late afternoon when his grandfather came upstairs to tell him dinner was done. Yugi walked down the stairs completely slow that when his grandfather yelled for him again, he jumped and trip down the stairs. "What is wrong with you, Yugi? You seem so lifeless." said Yugi's grandfather setting up the table.  
  
"Just not myself today." said Yugi standing up and dusting himself off. As he was doing that the phone started to ring. "Muto resident. This is Yugi." said Yugi  
  
"Yugi. I need to talk with you. Meet me at the Hang-Out tonight." said a voice before being hung up  
  
"Tea, is that you? Tea?" said Yugi into the phone before noticing that she was gone.  
  
"Who was that Yugi?" asked Yugi's grandfather who was now sitting at the table.  
  
"I think it was Tea. She wants to meet me at the Hang-Out. Is it alright if I go after dinner, grandpa?" asked Yugi sitting down at the table.  
  
"Yes you may go." said Yugi's grandfather  
  
Yugi ate quickly. The sound of Tea's voice made him wander if she was okay. As he ate, he kept wondering if he should tell Yami about it. He knew that this would give him the opportunity to ask her out, but is that what he wants. Yugi shook his head. No. He does not want Tea to hang around him. That plan was too risky. It could make Tea more scared than she is now and Yugi did not want that. If keeping Yami in the dark was the best way to keep Tea safe, then that was what Yugi was going to do, however, Yugi did not know that something was happening at that time. Upstairs leaning over the rail, Yami was standing listening to everything. He kept wondering why Tea would call and why did Yugi not come and tell him. Yami just shooked his head and then disappeared feeling very disappointed.  
  
After about ten minutes of eating fast, Yugi layed his plate in the sink and ran upstairs to change clothing. As he came inside, he noticed Yami standing near the window, however, the reflection of his face through the window did not seem happy. He seemed angry. "I have to go someplace. I will be back soon." said Yugi cautiously afraid that Yami might be mad at him instead of himself.  
  
'Go. I will stay.' said Yami in a dark tone.  
  
Yugi cautiously grabbed his shoes that he left upstairs and ran out of the room. Turning around he noticed Yami looking towards them, but then just as a second went by he was gone. He did not understand what was wrong with him. Did he know that Tea called? Yugi did not know.   
  
On his way towards the Hang-Out, Yugi kept wondering why Tea asked him to meet him there. Was there something wrong that she did not want anyone else to know. Yugi knew he would just need to wait and see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: okay that is enough for this chapter...i hope you liked  
  
Yami: yes i did but you put a cliffhanger that i wish you would of not put  
  
Seto: what he is saying is that you need to type more  
  
JasmineUnicorn: you are just going to have to wait till the next chapter 


	6. Is Trust Within Grasps

JasmineUnicorn: thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger  
  
Yami: oh this chapter better be good or you won't be sorry  
  
Seto: Yami calm down...let her write  
  
JasmineUnicorn: sheesh here is the next chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 Is Trust Within Grasps?  
  
Yugi kept walking towards the Hang-Out with many questions on his mind. Why would Tea want to meet him? Was there something wrong? Yugi knew he had to hurry up and see what she wanted.  
  
Arriving at the Hang-Out, Yugi noticed that Tea was no where to be seen. He kept looking around wandering where she could be. Was this some type of joke? He was hoping that is was not. Walking towards the section where everyone hung out to play Duel Monsters, he noticed someone laying on the ground. At first, he was not sure who it was, but when he looked again, Yugi noticed it was Tea. Quickly as he could, he ran over to her, but before he could get near her, a couple of Rare Hunters jumped out. "Stay where you are and the girl will not get hurt." said one of the Rare Hunters.  
  
Yugi stopped where he was at. He did not want to put Tea in danger. "Ah little Yugi, nice to see you again. I see you have come as Tea has asked. Sorry that she is not awake to tell you what is going on. " said a voice in the shadows.  
  
"Marik, what do you want with her?" yelled Yugi noticing who the voice was.  
  
"Nothing much but your puzzle still and this time I am offering a trade." said Marik  
  
"I will never give you the puzzle or trade it for Tea." said Yugi with a dark tone. He never knew that this was trap to get the puzzle.  
  
"Too bad. I guess you will never see your friend Tea again." said Marik  
  
Yugi knew he had to do something. He had to get Tea away from Marik, but how. He could give the puzzel to Marik and save Tea, but what would that do. He would be giving away Yami and the power of the pharaoh. Yugi was so confused. As he was thinking of something, he heard a voice, but was not completely sure if he should answer. 'Yugi let me deal with Marik.' said the voice.  
  
"No. You will put Tea in danger." said Yugi as a thought.  
  
'Marik might hurt her if you do not do something.' said Yami  
  
"Then what should I do?" asked Yugi in a demanded voice.  
  
'Trade places with me. I will get Tea out of harm and then deal with Marik myself.' said Yami   
  
"No. I will not allow you to come out." said Yugi blocking Yami from his mind.  
  
Marik stood there smiling as he watch Yugi struggle. He knew Yugi was struggling with the spirit of the pharaoh. He knew that in time both were going to fall apart. He just had to take his time and wait. "Do you give up?" said Marik.  
  
"No." yelled Yugi. His voice echoed through the area and he could hear another voice other than Marik's. It was Tea. She was awaking.  
  
"Where...where am I?" asked Tea looking around confused.  
  
"Tea....Tea." yelled Yugi   
  
"What? No! Get away from me." said Tea standing up and running. She saw the Rare Hunters and just ran. She wanted to be far away from them as possible.  
  
Marik turned around and noticed that the girl was awake and was running. His plan failed to trade her for the puzzle. "You got lucky this time, little Yugi, but don't worry I will get your puzzle soon." said Marik disappearing from the area.   
  
Yugi relaxed a little, but noticed that now there was no hope in getting Tea to trust him. He was just going to have to let Yami go on with his plan and hope that this will work out for the best.  
  
Walking back towards the Game Shop, Yugi felt as if he failed to protect his friend. He quietly walked up the stairs to his room and just plopped down on his bed. Looking towards the window, he noticed Yami standing there again, but the reflection of his face in the window made shivers run down Yugi's back. He knew Yami was mad, but what else could he do. Marik could of got his way and he was not going to risk that by putting Tea in danger. Yugi just turned to the other side and gently drifted to sleep.  
  
The following morning, Yugi knew he had to do something, but what. Yami was still standing near the window looking out. "I decided that I am not allowing you to talk to her. I will. She will trust me better than you." said Yugi  
  
"What?" demanded Yami turning around.  
  
"You heard me. You are not going to ask her out to hang with you. You will scare her even more." said Yugi calmly.  
  
"Then what are you going to do to help her." said Yami turning back around.  
  
"I don't know, but I will think of something." said Yugi walking over to the door. Turning around he could see a single tear running down Yami's face before he disappeared back into the puzzle.  
  
Yugi closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs. He does not have an idea yet, but he was going to try something. "I am heading to the Hang-Out, grandpa." said Yugi closing the door behind him. The sun was warm and humid as he stood outside.   
  
"Hey Yug. Do you want to continue that duel we started about three days ago?" asked Joey running up to Yugi and walking with him.  
  
"Not today. I have something that I must do." said Yugi looking down at the ground.  
  
Yugi and Joey both continued on there way towards the Hang-Out. Arriving there, they both noticed that everyone was there including Tea. "Hi Joey...Hi Yugi." said Mai . Yugi and Joey nodded their heads and then separated. Joey went over by Mai and Yugi just stayed where he was. He was looking for Tea. He found her. She was leaning against the wall, but she looked scared and sad.   
  
Yugi walked over to her and leaned against the wall. "Hi Tea. Sorry about yesterday." said Yugi looking down at the ground.  
  
"It's okay. I just wished I knew that Merka was Marik. He said he wanted to ask you about a certain card, but wanted to see you alone. I never knew he was going to hurt me and try hurting you." said Tea turning away and walking. She had tears running down her face as she walked away.  
  
Yugi felt sorry for her so he ran off to help her. Tea was still walking when he approach her. She still have tears running down her face. He was thinking about what to say when he got and idea. "Tea wait up. I need to tell you something." said Yugi running up to her.  
  
"What?" asked Tea slowing down a little.  
  
"I am sorry that I dragged you into all of this." said Yugi looking at the ground.  
  
"Okay, but I have something that I want to tell you." said Tea looking at him with a determine look on her face.  
  
"Yeah." said Yugi looking stunned to see her talking to him.  
  
"Why did you have to drag me into this? Why couldn't you just leave me alone? Please do me this favor. Leave me alone. Don't talk to me. I don't want to have to do anything with this or you anymore." said Tea in a angry, but sad tone as she ran off with tears running off her face.  
  
Yugi stood there shocked what happen. He kept wondering if Yami's idea might have worked. Could he gotten through her and made her understand that they were not trying to get her hurt or get her in some way of trouble. Was there a way to get her to trust them and make her noticed that they were not her enemy. Yugi did not know. He stood there feeling the pain that Yami had for days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: i hope this wasn't a surprising chapter  
  
Yami: surprising...i don't know what to say, but YOU BETTER WRITE MORE or YOU WILL FACE ME  
  
JasmineUnicorn: how can you force me  
  
Yami: how about a duel  
  
Seto: WHAT? Are you crazy? You can't duel her  
  
JasmineUnicorn: yes exactly what seto said.  
  
Yami: okay then YOU BETTER WRITE MORE OR I WILL LEAVE.  
  
Seto: i think that will work for the best of us if you did leave.  
  
Yami: what...okay now i challenge you to a duel 


	7. Nightmare Of The Night

JasmineUnicorn: thank you for the review and I am sorry that this a tearful chapter, but trust me it will get better...now let me try to get this minor war out of the way and then I will continue  
  
Seto: ready Yami  
  
Yami: ready...i play one card face down and one monster in defence modem  
  
JasmineUnicorn: hey you two...i am about to start the chapter...better stop or i will not write  
  
Seto: okay okay...we will stop...I need to know what happens next  
  
Yami: ya me too  
  
JasmineUnicorns: thats better...here is chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 Nightmare Of The Night  
  
Yugi started to walk back towards the Game Shop feeling shocked for what Tea said to him. What could have caused her to turn on them? Yugi was hoping that it would not last long. He could not deal with his friend in this much pain of being scared around him. All he did know was that he had to do something about it.   
  
"Your home early. Had a good day?" asked Yugi's grandfather as Yugi walked inside.  
  
"Ya. It was okay." said Yugi. He took of his shoes and ran upstairs as fast as possible. In his room, he plopped down on the bed. He felt angry, upset, and confused at the same time.   
  
'Yugi, what Tea said to you was not your fault. She will come to her senses. It will just take time.' said Yami. He was sitting on the bed, but was soon gone.  
  
Inside the chambers of the puzzel, Yami was walking around. Instead of feeling confused like Yugi was feeling, he felt angry. He did not understand why everything was going wrong. 'I promise you Tea. I will get you back to normal.' said Yami banging his fist against the wall. Yugi was still laying on his bed looking towards the window far after Yami left. About an hour later, he drifted to sleep.  
  
Farther away from Yugi and Yami in a worn down building, Marik was talking with one of his Rare Hunters. "I was not expecting little Tea to awake and run off. If I want my revenge for what the pharoh did to my family and also get his puzzle, I am going to have to take some drastic measures and try to get to the pharoh myself." said Marik looking down at the Millenium Rod  
  
"Master Marik, since the last plan did not work, do you want us to continue with the other one we had?" asked one of the Rare Hunters.  
  
"I am not sure if I should continue. If little Yugi was able to get Tea away from harm and prevent me from getting the puzzle with the previous plan, the other plan will truely fail." said Marik.  
  
"What are you going then, Master Marik?" asked the Rare Hunter  
  
"Going to do what I should of done in the first place. Kill Yugi Muto and if have too, his friends." said Marik clinching his fist.  
  
"Kill Yugi Muto. How are you going to do that?" asked the Rare Hunter  
  
"I have away, but it will take time to prepare." said Marik turning away into the darkness.  
  
Back at Yugi's place inside the puzzel, Yami was having trouble trying to sleep. A certain dream was bothering him. (dream) "You are foolish if you continue with this plan of yours." said a young girl  
  
"It does not invole you so don't worry about it Kiya. I will put a stop to it." said the boy.  
  
"Yami, you can't. If you confront the Ishtar's, they could easly kill you. For some weird reason, they think you caused their father's death. It would be stupid to confront them. " said Kiya.  
  
"I know you are worried, Kiya, but trust me I will be fine and if it comes down to that, I will die with honer and not as a coward." said Yami giving Kiya a delecate kiss on the cheek and exiting the room.  
  
Kiya dropped down to her hand and knees. Her hands were within her hands and she was crying. "Why Yami...why? Risking your life to prevent Malik and his family from trying to come here." said Kiya as she cried. (end dream)  
  
"I don't understand. Simular memories keep coming back, but nothing makes since. Why am I remembering the Ishtar family and why was I accused of their father's death. Could that be the reason, I am hear as a spirit?" said Yami waking up dripping in sweat. He knew it had something to do with all the dreams he had, but why was this one so familar? Giving up, Yami layed back down and fell back to sleep.  
  
Back once again in the worn down building, Marik was walking around in the shadows of darkness. 'This time Yami you will not be able to escape from me. This will be your last. Either, you, me, little Yugi, or Tea will die.' thought Marik looking at a twisted old dagger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: short chapter i know, but i hope this will keep you interested. what plan does marik have? why is yami remembering these dreams? and when will tea finally come to her sences? you are just going to have to wait and find out  
  
Yami: NOOOOO...WRITE NOW...I NEED TO KNOW  
  
Seto: yami calm down...going crazy will not help.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: good night all 


	8. A Regret Forgotten

JasmineUnicorn: thank you for the reviews. i hope you like this chapter as much as the other. however for this story i am going to have a song within it. one of my friends sent it to me and asked to put it within the story. the parts with ~*~ above and below them is the song...hope you like  
  
Yami: this is going to be different  
  
Seto: exactly, but i bet you it will be good   
  
JasmineUnicorn: here it is chapter 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8 A Regret Forgotten  
  
Yugi awoke the following morning with a gental breeze blowing through the window. As he sat up, he noticed Yami standing once more near the window. His face showed so many feelings such as anger, sad, and even confusion. Yugi knew it had to be about Téa . What happen that day was so unexpected. How could she turn on her friends when her friends are the ones who could help her out the most. "You okay Yami?" asked Yugi sitting up  
  
'What...oh. Yes. I am just worried. Do you think she will ever be back to normal?' asked Yami looking down at the ground  
  
"I actually don't know." said Yugi looking down at the ground  
  
Yugi trully did not know. It could take months for Téa to return back to normal. She felt so scared and even more after Marik's attempt of getting to Yugi. As he sat there, he noticed Yami's expression upon his face. He looked so down so worried as if he could not believe Téa .  
  
"I am heading to the Hang-Out. Maybe she will be okay there." said Yugi starting to get dress.  
  
'Go ahead. I will be in the puzzle.' said Yami showing a tear running down his face and then disappearing.  
  
Yugi felt a little mad about how Téa had effected Yami. If this was going to happen, why did he bring Téa to know him? Yugi shook his head. 'No, I can not blame Téa for what happen. It was Marik not her for this problems.' thought Yugi pulling his shoes on  
  
After getting dress, Yugi headed downstairs to see Joey waiting. "Decided to walk with you. Notice any changes about Téa . She even seems more distant than normal." said Joey closing the door behind him.  
  
"I have noticed, but don't worry about it. She will come to her sences." said Yugi starting to walk down the street.  
  
Both Yugi and Joey arrived at the Hang-Out about ten minutes later. Mai was there with Tristan and Serenity. She was trying to keep Tristan away from Serenity, but it was not actually working that well. As soon as Joey noticed that, he ran over to help. Yugi, however was looking around and found what he was looking for. She was once again leaning against the wall. Yugi knew he should ignore her, but what else could he do. Yami was going crazy without her talking to him and he did not want to see anymore of his friends hurt.  
  
~*~  
  
trouble brings us away  
  
just forgetting was hard enough  
  
it is what i have done to you  
  
i should of regret it   
  
but how can i when i know the pain is mine  
  
~*~  
  
After about ten minutes of just sitting there doing nothing, he knew he had to do something, but before he could, Joey came running over. "Yugi, lets play one game of Duel Monsters. Maybe that will get something off your mind on whatever your thinking about." said Joey moving his hand in front of Yugi to get his mind off something.  
  
"What...oh. Yes. I guess one game would not do bad." said Yugi pulling out his deck and sitting down. He kept glancing at Téa wondering if she would ever be the same again.  
  
"Ready?" asked Joey after drawing his five cards.  
  
"Ya. I guess I will start. I lay one card face down and one card in defence modem." said Yugi calmly.  
  
"Okay. I play my Alligator Swords Man in attack mode and attack your defence card. Yugi are you alright? You don't seem to be yourself." said Joey after playing his card.   
  
"I am fine. Well, maybe not, but it is okay. I guess I will play another card in defence mode." said Yugi laying his card face down.  
  
The duel went like this for about thirty minutes. Serenity and Mai were watching them while Tristan was trying to impress Serenity. During a few times, Joey layed his cards down and went to tackle Tristan. Everyone laughed, except Yugi. He seemed mad instead of sad. 'I give up on trying to help her. If she does not want my help, why do i give it to her.' thought Yugi as Joey just sat down.  
  
~*~  
  
friendship kepts us going  
  
but when someone is hurt by the pain created  
  
it seems impossible to forget  
  
i should of regret it  
  
but how can i when i know the pain is mine  
  
~*~  
  
"Ready to continue." asked Joey exhausted from fighting Tristan.  
  
"Yes and I play this. Magical Hats to conceal my Dark Magician Girl." said Yugi laying one card down.  
  
"Not again." said Joey  
  
"Sorry. Now you are going to have to hunt for my Dark Magician Girl, but don't think it is that easy for I play this card within one of the Magical Hats." said Yugi laying another card down to finish his turn. There life points were equal and time was running out for darkness was starting to creep upon them.  
  
"I guess I will take a shot at it. Red Eyes fire at the right hand side." said Joey pointing to the right hand side hat.  
  
"I guess you were lucky tonight, but wait. You forgot the card I played face down." said Yugi pointing the card face down  
  
"What is it?" asked Joey looking confused.  
  
"It's my Magical Cylinder card. My magician has been planning a counter attack this whole time so to tell you this, but I have won." said Yugi flipping over the card.  
  
"Good game, Yugi. I was not expecting that move." said Joey sitting back.  
  
"Yes, It was a good game and since it is getting late, I think we should all head home." said Mai who has been watching the duel the whole time.  
  
"Ya, that is a good idea. See you tomorrow Yugi." said Joey helping Serenity up and leaving. Mai and Tristan followed leaving Yugi alone with Téa to pick up his cards.  
  
Over against the wall, Téa is still looking away, but soon she noticed Yugi still standing around. Looking away, she decides that her fear can not control her anymore. Her friends were always there and she turned on them. Now she knew she had to get over it and head over to talk to him.   
  
Yugi noticed her moving towards him, but knew since she was running away scared, there was no reason to talk about it anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
you were there for me when i had that fear  
  
i walked away in your shadows to recover  
  
but now i want your help  
  
but when i turn to you  
  
you decide to turn away  
  
and leave me in the dark  
  
~*~*  
  
"Yugi, I was wondering if we could talk about everything?" asked Téa walking over to Yugi.  
  
"Why should we? You wished to be let out so that is what I am doing. You crushed both of us and now we will try to go on." said Yugi turning away and walking away. Téa dropped to her knees and started crying. The time she needed help the most is when her friend walks away and leaves her in the dark.  
  
'I don't know if that was correct.' said Yami  
  
"She should of trusted us. Friendship needs trust not fears." said Yugi blocking Yami away from his mind and running.  
  
~*~  
  
now i know  
  
i regret what i have done  
  
you were there and now your gone  
  
what will i do  
  
how will i live  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi arrived back home and went straight to bed. Yami stood over beside the window once more, but did not say a word. When Yugi was already asleep, he went back into the puzzle. He had a single tear running down his face and felt hurt for not helping Téa.  
  
The following morning, Joey was once again waiting downstairs. Yugi, however, was still asleep until he was screemed into the ear by Yami. "What?" asked Yugi rolling over and looking towards Yami.  
  
'Joey is waiting downstairs. He probably wants to go to the Hang-Out with you and play another game of Duel Monsters.' said Yami turning away from Yugi and disappearing back into the puzzle.  
  
Yugi looked towards the puzzle that was laying on the table and knew exactly why Yami was looking disappointed or down. It was because of last night when Yugi talked to Téa. After a few minutes of just sitting on his bed, he heard someone walking down the hallway towards his room. "I was wondering if you were up." said Joey opening the door and picking in.  
  
"I just woke up. Let me get dress real fast and I will meet you downstairs." said Yugi standing up. Joey knodded his head and closed the door behind him.   
  
Yugi quickly got dressed and met Joey downstairs. He told his grandfather by and headed outside. Both started walking down the street, but when they came to the corner that headed towards the Hang-Out, Yugi knew exactly where he was at. A couple houses down the road was Téa's house. Yugi has not seen or talk to her since last night and certainly doesn't want to. At least, not yet.  
  
Coming up to her house, he noticed her sitting by the window. She looked so sad for what happen. Yugi just tried to ignore her and continued walking with Joey to the Hang-Out.  
  
~*~  
  
i see you walking away as i sit there  
  
i hoped you would help  
  
but you denied and left  
  
how could i have let this go so far  
  
~*~  
  
Arriving at the Hang-Out, Yugi sat down quickly to avoid contact with anyone. He felt some type of guilt, but was not sure why. "I noticed Téa was not being herself yesterday when I went to her place. What did you two talk about?" asked Serenity a couple of minutes later.  
  
"She wanted to talk to me about being scared of me. I am sorry that she feels that way, but what could I do. It just happens that Marik is after me that she becomes scared of me. After all these times. After everything we have been through.." said Yugi looking a little angry  
  
"It is not your fault. Fears can come in different ways, but truly at the end, they make friendship stand so much stronger." said Serenity standing up and walking away.  
  
'She right. If I have talked with her, she would probably be here having fun and not sitting at her house.' said Yami.  
  
"As if your idea would have worked. She is accusing you of everything." said Yugi  
  
'I am not saying that what she is feeling cause of me is correct. I do know that her friendship is what makes her stay around us. Turn around and look.' said Yami disappearing from Yugi's mind.  
  
Yugi turned around and noticed what Yami was talking about. Téa just appeared at the Hang-Out. She seemed nervous and tried her best to avoid Yugi who was sitting near everyone.   
  
~*~  
  
it is what i remember   
  
it is what i regret  
  
it was you that brought me together  
  
it was you that cause the fear i have  
  
now i want you to help  
  
you show me correctly   
  
by just turning   
  
it was my fault  
  
now what should i do  
  
~*~  
  
Téa stopped by Serenity and then both left for a few second. Yugi noticed that they were talking in private about something. After a few minutes, though, Serenity came walking over to Yugi. "She has asked to meet you behind the building and she will not except no as an answer. She wants to ask you something." said Serenity walking way.  
  
"Should I go?" thought Yugi. He did not want to talk about the fear again. She would need to get over it herself and by herself.  
  
'I would. It might help her get over the fear she has.' said Yami.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Yugi  
  
'Yes. Go. You might actually be the one thing she needs to get over the fear.' said Yami disappearing again  
  
Yugi decided to go and headed over towards the building that Tea was standing near. She was leaning against the wall looking away from everyone, but when she noticed Yugi she jumped and turned towards him. "Serenity said you wanted to talk with me." said Yugi calmly.  
  
"Not you. Yami. I want to speak with him." said Tea sitting down on the ground  
  
"I don't know if talking to him will be a good idea." said Yugi bending down   
  
"I need to. My fears were created by him. If I speak to him, they might go away." said Tea looking down at the ground.  
  
"Not exactly for Marik is still out there. Tea, stand up and listen." said Yugi helping her up.  
  
"What?" asked Tea standing up with the help of Yugi  
  
"Marik does these things to get to me. If he finds out that you have a fear created from him about me, he will use you to get to me and I don't think you want that. I know it seems hard to realize that Yami is the one that might have started all of this cause if you did not know him, you might not have got in the way of Marik and us, but it friendship that did it not him. He never realized how much you cared on certain times. That was the reason he stayed around and helped out everyone. Now if you show the fear so much, he will not know what to do. You could put him in risk. Tea, if you show courage to Yami, it will help you ease your fear. If you show that Yami is not the reason you are afraid, you might get rid of your fear." said Yugi walking back and forth and then leaving.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tea quickly.  
  
"Positive." said Yugi calmly and then disappearing around the building.  
  
'I could of not said it better.' said Yami calmly and then disappearing again. Yugi smiled as he heard what Yami said. Maybe this helped. Maybe Tea will be back to normal. All Yugi and Yami could do was hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: there you are a song with in my chapter. hope it did not give you tears. maybe that speech of Yugi's will help Tea out, but what about Marik. When will this plan of his come out. Stay tune till next time and you will see.  
  
Yami: not bad. different, but pretty good. it looks like yugi got through to her.  
  
Seto: it does. well, i guess we will have to wait till next time  
  
Yami: what...oh no we aren't...continue now or i will go crazy.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: you can never stay calm for one of my chapter. see you all later. 


	9. The Waiting Of Time

JasmineUnicorn: I am thankful of the reviews. I was never expecting this many. I am glad you liked that chapter, but now here comes some action. hope you like  
  
Yami: i am sure we will...now write  
  
Seto: shhhhh...she will  
  
Yami: ya,ya. (hit on the head by JasmineUnicorn) why did you do that for  
  
JasmineUnicorn: because you are being a pest  
  
Yami: sheesh...i guess you don't want people to read then  
  
JasmineUnicorn: no, i just want you to sit back and read. i am going to start now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9 The Waiting Of Time  
  
Tea was taking the time to recover slowly but surely. She was around Yugi and the rest of the group more having fun than she has ever had. Yugi enjoyed it. One of his friends were back to normal, but he kept wondering something. Why was Marik coming out into the open to get Yugi. He usually uses his Millenium Rod to get a hold of Yugi not come out himself. Something was going on, but Yugi was not sure of what.   
  
It has been three days since Yugi talked to Tea. Nothing seemed to be going on, however, back at the worn down building Marik was starting to put his plan in action. Two of his Rare Hunters were watching Yugi's friends carefully making sure that they were leading in the direction of Marik's plan. Odion, a close personal Rare Hunter of Marik's, was working with Marik to get him ready for the plan. Everything seemed to be working as his plan comes to action. "Just one more day and the Millenium Puzzle will be mine and Yugi Muto and the Pharoah will be dead." said Marik walking over to a table and picking up his shirt. He has been practicing some moves for the past few days trying to be prepared for his plan.  
  
It was coming to a close that following evening and Yugi was on his way home. Nothing was on his mind for one of his friends were returning back to normal. Arriving at the Game Shop, Yugi noticed his grandfather asleep. He covered him up and then headed upstairs. Taking his jacket off along with the puzzel and laying it on his dresser, he plopped down on his bed. He was exhausted. Tristan brought a ball down to play and everyone including the girls joined into a play of ball. It was fun but hot. Yami was leaning against the dresser just shaking his head and smiling as he watched Yugi yawn and then roll over. 'Exhausted, aren't you, Yugi?' asked Yami  
  
"Completely. Running around all day is exhausting." said Yugi gentlly before falling asleep.   
  
Back in the worn down building, Marik was starting to pace back and forth once more. Each time, he glanced outside to the almost full moon that was glowing behind some clouds. His smile was wide as he thought about his plan. 'Just one more day. Just one more.' thought Marik looking down at the twisted old dagger.   
  
The following morning, Yugi was already up and dresses. He was meeting his friends once again at the Hang-Out and he did not want to be late. Arriving outside though he felt a chill run down his back as if something was not correct. Looking up and down his street, he could not figure it out what spoked him. 'Something wrong, Yugi?' asked Yami noticing the expression of Yugi's face.  
  
"I feel as if something is wrong and I am not meaning a simple wrong, but something completely wrong." thought Yugi still a little spook.  
  
'Maybe it was nothing. The day looks cool and the clouds are starting to appear around more.' said Yami.  
  
"Maybe you are right." thought Yugi starting on his way towards the Hang-Out. Much to unknown to him, something was going to happen, but when is something that is just going to have to wait for. Marik's plan was closing in and this time Yugi will probably not be ready for it.  
  
After walking for about ten minutes, Yugi arrived at the Hang-Out. Yami was correct. The sky turned to a gray color covered with clouds and a cool wind started to blow from the east. Yugi should of realized it since fall was just right around the corner. Joey and Serenity seemed to be the only ones here, but when Yugi got closer he noticed Tristan, Mai, and Tea all shivering in a corner. "We were not expecting this weather. I know fall is about 3 weeks away, but this is crazy." said Joey who noticed Yugi.  
  
"Fall can not be predicted. It comes when it wants to and today it wants cold, clouds, and a chance for rain. Listen to the radio and you would know." said Serenity who was smart enough to wear a sweater.  
  
Yugi just shook his head as he heard Joey start arguing with his sister. Tea was giggling in the background while Tristan ran over to try and stop the argument.   
  
After a few minutes of the arguments, Serenity's saying was true. Thunder started to roll and rain started to pour with a chilling wind following. Yugi knew he should head home, but he actually did not want to stay inside all day. However, when a loud thunder came across the sky, Yugi knew he should head home before he gets sick.  
  
Yugi started to walk home thinking about many things. One was regarding Marik again, but the other was regarding feeling that he had when he left the house. Back in the worn down building, Marik was once again pacing back and forth in the corner of a room. He kept looking down at his Millenium Rod with a twisted smile on his face. "Just a few more hours. Then my plan will come full circle. Yugi Muto will not have a chance for tomorrow morning he dies." whispered Marik as he twisted the rod around transforming it into a twisted old dagger.  
  
Back at Yugi, he was just arriving home. A warm feeling with a delecate fragrance was flowing through the house. He figured that his grandfather was either making hot chocolate or making some soup for dinner. Yugi didn't go find out, instead, he headed upstairs to his bedroom. He sat at his dresser and just looked out the window. The rain was pouring and seemed like it would never stop. 'Boring days are days you wish never would come.' said Yami leaning against the wall and glancing out the window.  
  
"Boring days like these keep me from going outside. There is nothing to do here." said Yugi moving from the chair to his bed. He layed down and just looked up at the ceiling.   
  
'Maybe everything will be different by tomorrow.' said Yami sitting down on the bed and giggling at Yugi. Yugi just grabbed a pillow and threw it, but Yami was gone before it came close to him.  
  
"Master Marik, everything is in order. Tomorrow morning shall not fail." said one of the Rare Hunters back at the worn down building.  
  
"Good." said Marik walking over to a table and grabbing his shirt, "Everything shall fall in place and Yugi Muto will be dead."  
  
"Just one question. How are you going to get Yugi Muto over to the place where he will die." said the Rare Hunter.  
  
"That is one plan I will do on my own. Tea Gardner is my key. No one realizes that I am Marik. They still think I am Namu. I will lead Tea away, control her and lead Yugi to me. If Yami appears, I will kill Tea. If you appears, Tea will be safe, but Yugi won't." said Marik looking out the window as rain poured down the cracks.  
  
"Amazing plan, sir. This one shall not fail." said the Rare Hunter leaving the room.  
  
"This one won't for one will die." said Marik to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: this was one of my longest periods of waiting to finish this chapter. to find out if yugi, tea, or even yami survives this trap of marik you will need to read.  
  
Yami: I am still shaky. please review so she can continue  
  
Seto: yes...yes...please that is what we need.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: good night all. 


	10. A Risk Unsure To Take

JasmineUnicorn: i can not believe all the reviews i got. thank you so much. i hope you like this part as much as the last.  
  
Yami: i think we will (smack on the head by seto) why did you do that  
  
Seto: because i think she knows that already  
  
Yami: oh ya. well, write...NOW  
  
JasmineUnicorn: I will  
  
Yami: (sitting back and eating some popcorn)YIPPY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10 A Risk Unsure To Take  
  
The morning had the smell of rain. Drips of rain were falling from leaves of trees. A gental breeze was blowing through an open window. The bed was not made and the puzzel was laying on the dresser with a sleeping pharoah within. Noises were coming through a crack of the door from downstairs. A group of kids were all around the television watching a duel that was going on. "Miko is going to win. I just know it." said Joey who was sitting on the ground against the couch.  
  
"Not exactly. If you look, it seems like Kiya has another plan." said Yugi who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"What move could that be, Yug?" asked Joey looking up at Yugi  
  
"Just watch. She has two cards placed in defence mode and one card face down." said Yugi  
  
"Oh, I see it now." said Joey.  
  
Everyone watched the television as the boy named Miko had one of his monsters attack the defence card. Yugi was correct on the strategy. Kiya's face down card was a magic ritual card. It made the monster that Jason had attack be sacrificed for Randa's defence monsters to form. With one final move, Kiya made Miko's life points go down to zero. "I guess you were right about that duel, Yug." said Joey standing up and stretching. Everyone else that was sitting down were near the front door.   
  
"I knew it by the way she had those two cards face down. Both monsters were weak so there had to be a reason she played them in that stradegy." said Yugi who was leaning over the couch.  
  
"Looks like the rain finally stopped. Do you want meet at our normal place?" asked Tea.  
  
"I actually got chores to do. So I will probably meet you guys over at the place later." said Yugi   
  
"Okay. See you later then." said Joey exiting out of the door followed by Tea.  
  
Yugi rolled down from the couched and layed down. He wanted to head the Hang-Out, but his grandfather insisted that he stay and help out in the Game Shop. Yugi decided to stay and help. There was only a minor problem. He was now stuck doing the dishes.  
  
About ten minutes after Yugi's friends left, Yugi's grandfather came out of the kitchen. "You look bored. Leave the chores to me. Go have fun. Since the rain stop, the day is cool out and you won't get many like this." said Yugi's grandfather.  
  
"Are you sure, grandpa? I can stay and help." asked Yugi  
  
"If you do all the work, what will I do?" asked Yugi's grandfather.  
  
"Got a point. Thank you and see you tonight." said Yugi running upstairs. He grabbed his shoes, jacket, puzzle and was out the house in 5 minutes.  
  
Yugi's grandfather was correct. With the rain gone, the weather outside was cool, but not too cool. As Yugi was walking towards the Hang-Out, he never realized that he was being followed. Farther down the road, dressed in a black cape, Marik was following Yugi towards the Hang-Out. Just a few more hours and his plan would come to action. All he needed was the bait to lurer Yugi to his death.   
  
Arriving at the Hang-Out, Yugi noticed that everyone was watching the table. He quickly ran over and noticed that Serenity and Joey were dueling. Tristan was going crazy as for Serenity was winning by just a few points, however, she had Mai's help. Tea was trying to control Tristan as Joey was throwing him mean looks. As soon as Yugi arrived at the table, he was giggling and Joey was already grabbing Tristan. Tea was just shaking her head, but Serenity was looking behind Yugi as lost in confusion. Everyone turned around including Yugi. Marik had arrived, but he was not acting as himself, instead he was acting as Namu to get to Tea.  
  
Yugi stood there confused with Serenity and Tristan as Joey and Tea ran over to see how Namu was doing. After Tea returned, Yugi decided to ask. "Tea, who is that?"  
  
"Oh, that's Namu. He saved Bakura while you were gone. He is also a duelist in this tournment and wanted pointers from Joey." said Tea turning back towards Serenity. After a few minutes, both left to Namu and started talking.   
  
Finally after about five to ten minutes of talking and giggling, Joey, Tea, and rest returned to the duel. Namu did not stop by to talk with Yugi instead he went straight to Tea and whispered something in her ear. She knodded her head and he placed his arm around her for confort. Yugi did not understand. 'I don't trust him.' whispered Yami as Yugi stood there quiet. Yugi knodded his head, but did not know why. He seemed gental enough so why was he so worried. Yugi decided to drop it and continue to watch the duel.  
  
The duel with Serenity and Joey continued for about thirty more minutes. The sun was coming out warming the weather around. Serenity and Mai both removed the coats and took a drink of their water bottles why Joey and Tristan just stood up to strech. Namu, however, went over to Tea and both were walking away whispering in secret. After coming back, he layed a sweet kiss upon her lips. She smiled and then held his hand back to the duel. Something bothered Yugi by that kiss. He started to shiver with fear as if something was going to happen. Yami just whispered to settle down. How did Yugi know that they were not going out?   
  
The duel continued and at the end both Serenity and Joey gave up. Both were doing there best, however, Joey was mainly declared as the winner. "I guess I still need some learning." said Serenity.  
  
"No, you are getting much better. Joey has just been dueling for while longer than you." said Mai leaning down by Serenity cheering her up.   
  
"Does anyone know the time?" asked Tristan about five minutes later of silence.  
  
"Yes, around ten. Why?" asked Mai  
  
"I need to get home and do something. I will be back later this evening if that is the plan." said Tristan starting to leave.  
  
"Well, I guess that would be a good idea." said Serenity.   
  
"Ya, lets go home. We could eat and I could help you on your game skills." said Joey helping Serenity up and walking away.  
  
Mai left also, but she left with Joey and Serenity. All that was left was Yugi, Tea, and Namu. "Well, I must get going. Live on the other side of town. Maybe I could come again." said Namu.  
  
"I would like that." said Tea giving him a hug and then waving good-bye.  
  
"He seems different as if I know him from some place." said Yugi after a few minutes.  
  
"Yugi, I was wondering if you would walk home with me. I mean just to be with me because of...you know what I mean." said Tea turning around towards Yugi  
  
"Ya, I understand and sure." said Yugi.  
  
Marik stood over in a corner hidden in shadow. He smiled as his plan went into action. Controlling Tea and making it seem as if he cared about her was the perfect idea to lurer Yugi to his death. As soon as he saw Tea and Yugi round the corner, he left towards the place where Yugi will meet his end.   
  
Arriving there, everything seemed in plan. The shade seem perfect for Marik to hid. His trustful Rare Hunter was waiting with the dagger. Nothing seemed to go wrong. All he had to do was wait for the time being.  
  
Yugi continued to walk with Tea unsure where he was going. The roads they been taking did not seem the correct route towards Tea's house or even to the fork in the road that lead both to Yugi and Tea's house. "Tea, where are we heading. I don't know these paths." asked Yugi or at least trying. Tea seemed to be ignoring him.  
  
"We are taking the long way home. I want to enjoy the weather before fall comes." said Tea calmly. She went silent for the rest of the walk.   
  
Every corner Yugi and Tea came towards, a Rare Hunter was hidden in the shadow. When they saw them past, one would run towards the area Marik was waiting. Every time one arrived, he knew his plan was closing in and the time was running short. "Just a few more turns and it will be show time." said Marik.  
  
Yugi was quiet for the about 3 more turns around corners. Finally, Tea stopped and without watching, ran straight into Tea. He looked around and noticed that they were about a 4 to 5 blocks away from their home, instead near a field that had huge oak trees with delecate shade underneath. Tea turned around towards Yugi and told him to stay. She quickly walked away and went near one of the oak trees. Yugi saw something shiny flash, but thought it was only a charm that Tea was wearing.   
  
As Yugi was looking around, he heard a voice familure to him. "Stay where you are and she will not get hurt." said the voice.  
  
"Marik, where are you. Show yourself." yelled Yugi unsure what was going on.  
  
"In time. In time. Just stay where you are and she will not get harm." said the voice once again in the shadows of the tree.  
  
Yugi felt confused and worried at the same time. He was not sure if what the person was saying was true or was the person actually Marik and was he planning to hurt Tea. 'Yugi, maybe I should deal with him' said Yami  
  
"No. I don't want to risk you if it is Marik." whispered Yugi.  
  
Marik stood there within the shadows. He held Tea's mouth to make no sound come from her. He was buying his time. Just waiting to see if Yugi will try anything. Over at Yugi, however, he was not doing anything, instead he was growing worried and confused.  
  
"Have you ever wonder why Tea obeyed me so well?" asked Marik smiling a twisted smile. Yugi stood quiet as Marik stood watching. "Well, here is the answer. I whispered a spell in her ear that I found while I was in Egypt looking for the Egyptian God Cards. Amazing spell it is. Turns anyone into zombies. All, I had to do was ask her to act as my girlfriend and lead you here. She did it with no problem. Now that she is free from my spell, she will watch you and Yami die."  
  
Yugi stood quiet again. He never knew that everything that was happening at the Hang-Out was caused by a spell. Yami was correct. He was someone not to trust. Look what happen in trusting him. Yugi shook his head with angerment. Marik just laughed a silent laugh.  
  
Almost twenty minutes went by when one of Marik's Rare Hunters returned with a dueling disk. "Time to show Yugi how cute we look together." said Marik into Tea's ear. Her eyes went wide as she looked from Marik to Yugi who was still standing clueless, but angry as ever. Marik had his rod in his hand prepared for this. He was not going to let anything go wrong.  
  
Tea decided to listen to what ever Marik was saying for as soon as she started to move, he flipped his wrist to show the dagger. She started to shake in fear and he just laughed. As soon as Tea calmed down, he turned the dagger back into his rod. Slowly moving away from the shadow he moved in front of Yugi.   
  
Yugi started to hear the movement of the leaves. He quickly looked up and noticed Namu holding Tea around the neck. "Namu, why are you hurting her?" asked Yugi full of confusion.  
  
"You wanted to meet me, little Yugi. Well, you got your wish. I am not Namu, but Marik instead. Now had me the puzzle and the girl does not get hurt." said Marik pointing the rod at Yugi then forming it into a dagger and placing it at Tea's throat.  
  
"Marik, let her go. She did nothing to you. I am the one you want. Let her go." yelled Yugi nervous what to do.  
  
"She is my plan to you. Until I get the puzzle, you are putting your dear friend Tea at risk of death. Now the puzzle or her. Oh, I also forgot one thing. If the pharoah comes instead, she dies." said Marik moving the dagger closer to Tea's throat. Tears were running down her face and she was shaking with fear. She tried moving away, but Marik's grip on her wa so tight.  
  
Yugi stood steal not sure what to do. He was going to allow Yami to take over, but now since he might put Tea in danger, he can not risk it. 'What should I do? If I don't hand the puzzel over, Tea might be killed, but if I do, Yami will be destroyed.' thought Yugi to himself.  
  
"Time is a wasting. If you look towards the west, the sun is about to set. If I don't have the puzzle before the sun is completely gone, I will kill Tea no matter what you do. Now the puzzle." yelled Marik pointing towards the west.  
  
Yugi noticed that not much time was going to be left. He had to think fast, but will he risk his friends on the outcome of this all. "You have to duel me for the puzzle, so no matter what, you still lose." yelled Yugi thinking of something quick.  
  
"Yes, I know that. Follow me." said Marik turning away. Yugi kept a distance, but followed Marik. Around the corner, was an open land hidden from prying eyes. "We will duel here and Tea is doing the turns. If you win, Tea dies. If Tea wins, she lives, but I am not completely sure about you. Now remove the puzzle and the God Card. You won't need them in this duel." said Marik standing behind Tea as one of the Rare Hunters came around and equiped Tea with a duel disk.  
  
Yugi followed Marik's order and removed his belt once again. He did not like to use Slifer the Sky Dragon, but for some reason, he wished he could. He also felt guilty having to remove his puzzle. Without Yami to help him, he might not save Tea in time. With everything ready, Tea shakly grabbed five cards. This deck was put together for this reason and had one card that Yugi has not seen yet, The Winged Dragon of Ra.  
  
Yugi was finished drawing his cards and the duel was on its way. Marik made Tea play two cards face down and one card in defence mode. Yugi placed one card face down and then one monster in attack mode. Marik once again made Tea flip over a trap card. It reduced Yugi's monster attack points down to 500 while increasing his monster by 500. Marik then played his face down card in attack mode. Quickly it defeated Yugi's monster. (Yugi -- 3500, Marik -- 4000) Marik again played another trap card. This card attacked Yugi automatically decreasing his life points by another 500. (Yugi -- 3000) Back at Yugi, he places one card face down and places his Big Shield Gardna in defence mode. "Do you think that will save you. You are pathetic. By time this duel is over both Tea and you will be dead." said Marik laughing as he notices Tea drawing Ra.   
  
"I will defeat you, Marik." said Yugi in a dark tone as he ended his turn.  
  
"We will see." said Marik showing a direct face of anger. He command Tea to play two more cards down and summon a monster in defence mode.   
  
Back at Yugi, he glanced up at the sun. Only about forty-five minutes were left. He felt as if he would not be able to save her. Time was running out and worse, he had no way of defeating a monster with 1500 attack points unless he sacrafice a monster. There was only a problem, he had no monsters to sacrafice. Laying one card in defence mode, he ended his tern.  
  
Marik smiled as he watched Yugi grow worried with concerned. His plan was working. Worring the boy was stage two. Now all he had to do was win this game. At the end, he would slit Tea's throat and then kill Yugi. Marik commanded Tea to draw and lay another monster down.  
  
Yugi noticed that he had three monsters in defence mode. "He wants to summon something, but what." thought Yugi. Yugi knew that he had to destroy one of his monsters to prevent the sacrafice and this time he was lucky. The Dark Magician Girl was in his hand. Sacrificing his Karibo, he used her to destroy one of Marik's monster.  
  
"Figured I wanted to sacrifice. Doesn't matter. Your Dark Magician Girl won't last long." said Marik. Yugi looked worried as he thought of what Marik could be up to.  
  
As the duel continued, Joey and Serenity were just on there way to the Hang-Out. Tea usually meets them there, but when they arrived no one was around. About five minutes of wondering. Mai arrived and she seemed to be as clueless as Joey and Serenity. All three were wondering where everyone was at. Joey and Mai both decided to wait for at least 20 more minutes. Tristan still had to arrive and so did Yugi.   
  
As they waited though, Tristan was the only one who showed up. Almost ten minutes later when it was around a four o clock, Mai decided to call Tea and Yugi. Tea's mother said that she has not been home all day. Yugi's grandfather also said the same. Mai seemed worried. Where could Tea and Yugi be at? Why did they not call and say that they were going to late? Did something happen to them? All these questions had complicated answers.  
  
Almost twenty minutes of sitting down and worring, Seto Kiaba came walking by. Mokuba sence that two people were missing, but he also sence that something seemed wrong. "Hi Joey. Where's Yugi?" asked Mokuba walking up with Kaiba.  
  
"We have not seen him all day. Mai called his house, but he was not seen all day. Same goes with Tea. She is usually the first person here. Mai called her house and she was not seen all day." said Joey jumping down from the table.  
  
"Well, if I see any of them I will tell them that you are looking for them. Come Mokuba." said Kaiba walking away.  
  
Back at the duel,Yugi was getting worried. Only thirty minutes were left of the duel before the sun was at the horizon. He had to think of something or Tea could be killed. Every card Marik had made Tea lay down was always preventing Yugi was summoning any of his high power monstors. Marik stood there holding Tea just smiling. "I lay one monster in defence mode and one card face down to end my turn." said Yugi unsure what to do.  
  
"Good." said Marik. He took one card to the graveyard and place another strong monster down. Again, Yugi's defence card was destroyed, but this time he had back-up. His magic card was Brain Control. For one turn, Yugi had control over one of Marik's strong monster. When it was Yugi's turn he used it to attack Marik's life points. It was hard to do since Tea was actually the person he attacked and with the strength of the monster she almost dropped to her knees. If she did, the dagger could easily killed her.   
  
The sun was starting to set. Only a bit over the trees were seen where Kaiba and Mokuba were walking. As Kaiba and Mokuba were rounding a corner on their way home, they started to hear a duel, however, as they were listening to the duel, they thought they heard Yugi's voice. "Is that Yugi's voice?" asked Mokuba looking down the path.  
  
"I am not sure." said Kaiba. He was not completely sure, but decided to go check anyways.  
  
As Kaiba and Mokuba were walking towards the voices, Yugi was doing his best to survive against the monster Marik played. For one turned he controlled it and damaged Marik's life points. In the same time, he almost hurt Tea. Now since the monster was Marik's side again, Yugi was once again defending instead of attacking.   
  
Walking around three more corners, Kaiba and Mokuba came up to the path that was directly behind Yugi's and Marik's duel. Both were shocked when they saw what was going on. Yugi's life points were at 500 while Marik's were at 2500. "Seto, that guy is holding Tea. He also has a dagger up to her throat. We have to do something about this." said Mokuba.  
  
"I know, but what. We could risk her and Yugi." said Kaiba.  
  
"Make your move Yugi. Sunset is in less than 5 minutes. Are you going to risk Tea's life or your own." said Marik pointing towards the trees. Dipping behind the trees, the sun was setting. In less than 5 minutes, one life was going to over, but whose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Sorry everyone. Need to stop now. It has started to rain pretty hard here and I need to get home. Hope you like.  
  
Yami:(dropping all his popcorn and knokking Kaiba over)NOOOOOOOO!!! You need to tell me who wins. Will Kaiba reach them in time. Will Yugi save Tea's life. Did Marik win? Come On!!! I need more.  
  
Kaiba: Same here, but you better get home. She will right more later. First, lets see your opinions. 


	11. A Life Of Hope

JasmineUnicorn: I have never realized how long it would be till this chapter was up. Well, here it is and I hope you like it as much as I did, I think  
  
Yami: Lets see it then  
  
Seto: Calm down.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Don't worry. Here it comes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11 A Life Of Hope  
  
Every minute and second that went by seemed crutial as the sun set. Yugi and Marik's duel was continuing with intense movements. Yugi did not know what to do. Less than five minutes were left till he had to make a dicussion that could save a life or lose a life. With no help from, the spirit within the puzzle, Yugi had to do this death of a duel on his own. With attacking Marik, he hurt Tea, but if he did not attack, Tea would be killed at the end. He seemed so confused and so lost.  
  
"Make your move or the girl dies." yelled Marik moving the dagger closer to Tea's throat. Tears were running down her face and she was shaking in fear. Yugi knew how she was fealing for he was fealing the same. Time was coming to an end and he had no idea how to win. Laying one card in defence mode, Yugi ended his turn. Marik just smiled as he looked towards the sunset. Less than one minute was left.  
  
Back towards Kaiba and Mokuba, Mokuba kept gripping his brother's coat, shaking with fear unsure whether Yugi was going to figure a way out of this twisted duel. Kaiba felt nervous, but not for Yugi. He could not see an innoscents life be taken away.  
  
"Your time is up. Now the puzzle or the girl. Your choice. Make it fast." said Marik pointing from the ground where Yugi's puzzle layed to Tea's throat that was dripping from tears.  
  
"I would never hand you the puzzle." yelled Yugi. He promised Yami that he would help him figure his past out. If he gave the puzzle away, he would lose Yami forever.  
  
"Fine. If that is your discussion then the girl dies." said Marik pointing the dagger towards Tea's chest then at her throat.  
  
Tea's face was stained with tears and she was shaking with fear. Yugi felt hurt, guilty and full of darkness as he heard Tea scream. Looking towards Marik and her, he noticed that Marik had cut Tea on both arms. Blood was running down and the dagger was placed at her throat.   
  
Back at Kaiba and Mokuba, Kaiba noticed Yugi shaking with fear. He did not seem to understand and decided to see what was going on. Running up, he noticed Tea being held by Marik. He noticed the blood running down her arm, the tears staining her face, her body shaking in fear, and the dagger placed at her throat. Looking towards Yugi, he knew he had to do something or life was going to be taken.  
  
Grabbing a stick, Kaiba ran in and knocked Marik over the head. The dagger went up into the air changing back in the Millenium Rod and falling to the ground. Marik went down with a thump and did not move. Tea went down, but hit a rock. A deep cut was upon her head and she seemed to be unconscience. Looking over at her, Kaiba knew he had to see if Tea was okay; but instead, he noticeds that his brother is in trouble, and he runs in to help Mokuba.  
  
Ducking two Rare Hunters, Yugi slid under and grabbed his belt and puzzle. Within a split second; Yami was in helping Kaiba fight the Rare Hunters to get Mokuba back. After a few minutes, the Rare Hunters were defeated.  
  
Turning around trying to find Marik, Yami noticed Tea laying on the ground not moving. Running over and dropping to his knees, he lifted her up into his arms. Quickly he noticed the gash upon her forehead, the tremendous blood loss, and that her body temperature had dropped drastically. Carefully taking off his coat, he wrapped her up and stood up with her in his arms. "How is she?" asked Kaiba noticing that Tea was not awake.  
  
"Not good. She has lost a lot of blood and her body temperature had dropped. We need to get her to a hospital; fast." said Yami looking down at Tea. Before he picked her up, he ripped the bottom part of his shirt and pressed it against her forehead. It did not stop the bleeding, but it seemed to be helping.  
  
"Come with me. There is a hospital not far from here." said Kaiba turning away with Yami following.  
  
At the hospital, Yami was pacing the floor. Kaiba was sitting down while Mokuba was asleep. It has been about 2 hours since, they left Tea in the doctor's care. After about five more minutes, a nurse came out of the Emergency Room. Her faced looked disappointing making both Yami and Kaiba worry. "How is she?" asked Kaiba calmly.  
  
"Tea Gardner is not doing well. Her heart rate has dropped, she is far way below her normal body temperature, and has lost far too much blood. If she is not transported to the Central of Domino to the Main Hospital, there is a major chance she will not survive this night." said the nurse walking over to a phone calling for an ambulanced for Tea. Then she went back into the Emergency Room.  
  
Yami turned around quickly and went outside. A cool breeze was blowing over his tear stained face. Walking around a corner, he bent against the wall and fell to the ground. Tears were running down his face as he looked down at the ground. "How did this happen?" asked Kaiba   
  
"I am unsure. Yugi was the one dueling. I was stuck in the puzzle the whole time. All I do remember is that I guess Namu was Marik and he tricked Tea into leading Yugi and I into a trap. I just wish I was there to help, maybe then we could have had a better chance of saving her life." said Yami standing up, walking down the alley towards a wall, and hitting it with his fist.  
  
Kaiba stood back looking up towards the sky filled with confusion. "Are you saying that you are the same person who is the pharoah?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"What? Now is not a time to question about who I am. Tea is in there dying, and there is nothing we can do to help her." yelled Yami with anger.  
  
"Then get yourself straighten up. Here you are acting as if she is already dead and there is nothing anyone can do for her, the nurse just called for an ambulance. There is still a chance she can be saved." said Kaiba turning around.  
  
"Kaiba, you go with her to the Main Hospital. I have something to do." said Yami walking passed him with anger and then ran towards the familiar dueling grounds where this all happened.  
  
"Yugi!" yelled Kaiba not understanding why he was stuck here.  
  
Yami did not stop or care what Kaiba was saying. He had something to deal with and was not going to stop for anything. Arriving back at the dueling spot, he looked around for Marik. With no luck, he dropped down to his knees and looked up towards the night sky.  
  
Time seemed to have stop as Yami walked farther away from the Hospital where Tea was at. He felt full of guilt and darkness as he thought of her. Her very life was slipping away and all of this was caused by Marik. Anger started to build up inside him again. Kicking a rock, he heard a voice down an alley.  
  
"You know walking around with this much anger is not good for the pharoah." said the voice.  
  
"Show your self." yelled Yami  
  
"Relax. The little one has already seen me so why shouldn't you. I have been hearing a rumor that you been wanting to see me. Well, here I am. What do you want?" said Marik moving a way from the shadow of the wall looking down at his Millenium Rod.  
  
"Your the one who put her in that condition. Her very life is slipping away and all you care about is getting to me. All I want to know is why. Why her?" yelled Yami  
  
"Such big sayings for a pharoah who won't even stay with a friend who is dying. What big sayings?" said Marik laughing and turning away. Yami, turned away full of anger, however, when he turned back, he noticed that Marik was gone.  
  
Back at the Hospital where Tea and Kaiba were, the nurse and doctors were starting to load Tea up into an ambulance to transport her down to the Main Hospital. Kaiba kept looking down the rode where Yami ran down, but no signs of him was there. "Sir, we are reading to transport Tea Gardner down to the Main Hospital. If you would like to occompany her, you may." said one of the nurses.  
  
Kaiba knodded his head and joined Mokuba inside the back of the ambulance. Sitting down, he noticed Tea covered in medical equipment. Looking towards a window, he still noticed that there was no sign of Yami. Within seconds the ambulance was driving a way from the hospital towards the Central Of Domino.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: There you go. Chapter 11 is done. Hope not too sad  
  
Yami: How could you.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: How could I what.  
  
Yami: Leave a cliffhanger like that  
  
Seto: Calm down  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Ya. that is not even a cliffhanger. Maybe a little, but you know almost all the details.   
  
Seto: I got to agree with her on that one  
  
Yami: Ya, I guess you are right. Well, write more soon 


	12. A Relation Forgotten

JasmineUnicorn: I am glad that you liked that chapter. I just hope this one goes as well  
  
Yami: I promise you. It will  
  
Seto: Just as he said  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Thank you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12 A Relation Forgotten  
  
Yami kept walking, wondering about what Marik was saying. Could Marik be right? Leaving Tea by herself without a friend around? Yami realized that he was right and quickly turned around. Running with all his might, he kept going down different road trying to get back to the hospital.  
  
Kaiba and Tea were arriving at the Hospital. Mokuba was asleep and Kaiba had no way of getting him home. Picking him up, he followed the doctors with Tea. Arriving at the lobby, he laid Mokuba down and went up to the front desk. "Welcome to Domino Main Hospital. How may help you?" asked a nurse who was typing on a computer.  
  
"Tea Gardner was just transported from Garden View Hospital. Do you know what room she will be in?" asked Kaiba looking from the nurse towards the clock.  
  
"Give me one minute." said the nurse while looking up some information on the computer. "Tea Gardner will be in the Emergency Room. Loss of blood, low heart rate, and drop in body temperature. Tea Gardner will be in the Emergency Room for a few hours. You may wait here or if you leave a number we could give you a call." said the nurse  
  
"All just wait here. Thank you." said Kaiba sitting down by Mokuba. The time was already eleven o clock at night.  
  
Yami was just arriving at the Garden View Hospital. Running inside, he went straight towards the front desk. "Has Tea Gardner left yet?" asked Yami out of breath.  
  
The nurse started typing at the computer accessing the information. "The ambulance for Tea Gardner left about an hour ago." said the nurse. Yami walked away from the front desk and sat down in a chair. He missed Tea and Kaiba. All he had to do was hope that she would survive the night.   
  
Back at the Main Hospital about an eight-thirty in the morning , Kaiba was calling one of Yugi's friends. "Wheeler residence. This is Joey." said Joey yawning on the phone since it was early in the morning.  
  
"Wheeler, this is Kaiba." said Kaiba before being cut off by Joey.  
  
"Kaiba! What do you want?" asked Joey.  
  
"Just listen. Call your friends up and head down to Garden View Hospital. See if Yugi is there. If he is, bring him up to Domino Main Hospital. I will explain later." said Kaiba hanging up.  
  
Joey seemed confused, but did as Kaiba asked. Tristan and Mai arrived at Joey's place about ten minutes later. Joey explained that Kaiba asked for them to head to Garden View Hospital and see if Yugi was there. "Why would Kaiba ask us to check and see if Yugi is at the hospital? If he was, his grandfather would of called us, wouldn't he?" asked Tristan wondering what happen.  
  
"I am not sure, but Kaiba sounded urgent. You don't think something happen." asked Joey trying to think of some explanation.  
  
"I have no idea. When we called Tea's place, her mother said that she was not home yet. Maybe she is with Yugi." said Mai driving towards the Hospital Kaiba asked them to head to.  
  
"This early in the morning. I just don't know." said Joey confused even more.  
  
"Lets not argue about it. Lets go see if Yugi is at the Garden View Hospital and then we will figure this all out." said Mai walking outside to her car.  
  
Around nine - thirty in the morning, Joey and the crew arrived at the Garden View Hospital. Yami did not see them, but kept staring down at the ground filled with guilt. "Hey Yug, Kaiba called. He is asking for you down at the Main Hospital." said Joey running in.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Mai who followed after Joey.  
  
"Its Tea. She is hurt badly. They transported her to the Main Hospital last night." said Yami pounding the wall with anger.  
  
"How did this happen?" asked Tristan confused by what Yami said.  
  
"Marik risked her life by dueling me. If I did not lose, he would kill her. Eventually he was about to when Kaiba saved her." said Yami turning his back towards the group and placing his head upon the wall.  
  
Serenity walked up towards Yami and placed her hand on his shoulder. She could see tears running down his face. Moving his hand a way from his face, he noticed Serenity. Serenity moved her hands over his face whipping the tears away. She had a gentle smile on her face and Yami knew she was trying to give him hope. It seemed to work for he followed Joey, Tristan, and Mai out to the vehicle and were soon on there way to the Main Hospital.  
  
Almost an hour went by since they left the Garden View Hospital. As soon as they arrived, Yami was the first person out. He quickly ran in and started to look for Kaiba. Kaiba was just returning from the Restroom when he noticed Yami. "How is she?" asked Yami quickly.  
  
"Sleeping now. Her heart rate went back to normal and so is her blood. She is just cold and shaky probably from last nights attack. We were lucky. What about you? Where did you go last night?" asked Kaiba sitting back down near Mokuba.  
  
"I had to deal with something, but I guess I should of came with you." said Yami leaning against the wall and looking out the window to the glowing sun that was starting to rise.  
  
"Tea Gardner will be released later this afternoon if her heart rate stays normal. We will give you a call when that happens." said the nurse. Kaiba nodded his head and called for his limo. Yami followed everyone out. He wished he could stay, but Tea needed her rest.   
  
Yami was the last person dropped off since he rode with Kaiba. Neither spoke, but their expressions told that they both cared about Tea. Arriving at Yugi's place, Yami asked Kaiba to call him when he receives the call about Tea. Kaiba nodded then drove off.  
  
Before entering the Game Shop, Yami turned back to Yugi. He had a tear in his eyes, but gave a smile to Yugi proving that he was okay. Yugi walked inside and came face to face with a worried grandfather. "Where have you been all night?" asked Yugi's grandfather.  
  
"With Tea. She is in the hospital." said Yugi taking his shoes off and walking upstairs. Arriving in his room, he laid the puzzle down on his dresser and laid down on his bed. Yami was once again looking out the window.  
  
"Why did this have to happen to her again? She will never learn to trust us now." said Yugi hitting his pillow.  
  
"I know you are frustrated with anger. In time, she will come around." said Yami in a sort of cherry way. Yugi knew he was only trying to him up. With a gentle, but sad smile, Yami was gone. Yugi laid back down on his pillow and drifted to sleep. He did not want to be awake for the time waiting would be forever.  
  
Almost three hours went by Seto Kaiba kept pacing by his phone hoping for a ring about Tea. Soon after another hour went by, the phone finally rang. "Kaiba residence. This is   
  
Seto." said Kaiba  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, I am calling about Tea Gardner. Her releasal time is in half an hour. She as asked directly that you come and only you come up to her. She has a favor to ask." said the nurse on the phone.  
  
"Understand. I will be there in ten minutes." said Kaiba hanging up. He did not understand why Tea only wanted to see him, but decided to do what she asked.  
  
After ten minutes, Kaiba and Mokuba arrived back at the Main Hospital without calling anyone. The nurse lead him to Tea's room which happen to be on the second floor. Entering in, he noticed her sitting up and looking much better. She pointed to two chairs and both Mokuba and Kaiba sat down.  
  
"I am glad that you could make it." said Tea looking down at her hands.  
  
"Is there a reason you only wanted to see me and not any of your friends including Yugi?" asked Kaiba feeling a little rediculas.  
  
"Yugi is the least of the group I want to see. It all started from him that Marik keeps going after me." said Tea  
  
"So you know what happen?" asked Kaiba remembering everything that happen last night.  
  
"Of course. He released me from his spell right before the duel. I had no way of preventing the fall. I just wish there was a way to prevent that duel." said Tea turning away towards a close window.  
  
"I am sorry that happen, but I can tell you this. Yugi felt devastated by all of this. He was the one who took care of your wounds and cold body." said Kaiba moving over to her bed. He felt sorry for her, but knew there was no way to confort her.  
  
"I noticed. They gave me his jacket back and when I woke in the Recovery Room, I was holding a piece of his shirt. I only have one question regarding that." said Tea gripping the jacket harder.  
  
"Anything, if I can help." said Kaiba wondering what she might be asking.  
  
"Did you notice the look of Yugi? Did he seem more serious or much older to you?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yes. He kept saying 'Yugi and I' as if he was another person. I think he was that pharaoh again. He keeps explaining the whole past thing that Ishuza said to me. I don't believe a word of it. This Marik person just seems like a person who is after his and my rarest card." said Kaiba thinking that it was ridicules and leaning back.  
  
"Then it was Yami. I thought so. He is always there protecting me. Marik would not let him duel or he would kill me. Only Yugi could duel. I guess Yugi got his puzzle back and Yami took his place." said Tea wrapping the jacket around her hands.  
  
"You meaning that there is actually two people not just one." said Kaiba.  
  
"Ya, why? Are you saying that Yugi tried explaining everything?" asked Tea.  
  
"Sort of. When we were looking for you guys, he explained that he was a 5000 year old pharoah. I didn't believe a word of it, but for some reason I am starting to believe it now. Everything that has been happening is exactly what he told, but is it true?" asked Kaiba  
  
"Yes. Marik is after Yami not Yugi or me. I guess he wants to the power of pharoah and I guess that means he needs to kill Yami, but if doing that it might harm Yugi and I think he is trying that. I am not sure and that is what scaring me." said Tea gripping the jacket even tighter  
  
"I guess that is a problem. Anyways, you said you had a favor for me?" asked Kaiba changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. I have an aunt who lives about 3 and half hours from here. She lives in the suburb of Domino. A city called Rose Hill. I want to live with her for a while, but I don't want Yugi or Yami to know especially Yami. I care to much for him and he would go crazy. When I mean this, he would probably risk his very lift to defeat Marik. Anyways, is there a chance you could take me there when I am released? I already gave her a call and she said yes. My mother should of taken my clothing down already." said Tea having a tear drop down on to the jacket.  
  
"If that is what you wish, then yes." said Kaiba standing up. The nurse came in to help Tea get out of all the medical equipment. Both Mokuba and Kaiba decided to wait outside till they were done.  
  
"Seto, do you think that is what we should do. Not tell Yugi about this. I mean if that is person she cares about, he should know." said Mokuba.  
  
"If that is what she wishes, then that is what she wishes. We can not change anything." said Kaiba.   
  
"I am finished. You may go back in." said the nurse about ten minutes later leaving the room.   
  
Kaiba went back in and noticed that Tea was already dress. She was just packing the last bit she had in her room. "Ready?" asked Kaiba. Tea nodded her head and Kaiba helped her out to his limo.  
  
For about three and half hours, Kaiba drove Tea to Rose Hill. When he arrived at the house were Tea was staying, Tea asked a daring question. He was not sure about doing it, but Tea seemed determined and he could not let her down. Waving good-bye, Kaiba drove back to Domino. "Seto, are we actually going to do what she asked?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"We must. She wants us to return Yugis jacket to him." said Kaiba driving towards the Game Shop.  
  
Arriving at the Game Shop, Kaiba seemed foolish to ask Yugi of this, but he promised Tea. Knocking on the door, Yugi's grandfather was the one to answer. "Yugi is sleeping, but I will tell him you are here. Do you want to come in?" asked Yugi's grandfather. Kaiba nodded his head and waited at the foot of the stairs.  
  
At Yugi's door to his room, Yugi's grandfather knocked on the door. Yugi was still asleep, but when he heard his grandfather he awoke. Right away he open the door and ran downstairs to speak with Kaiba. Kaiba asked him to head outside to talk in silent and Yugi agreed. "May I speak with Yami only?" asked Kaiba sounding silly.  
  
"I guess so, but you said you don't believe in him." said Yugi seeming confused.  
  
"Never mind that. Just let me speak with him." yelled Kaiba.   
  
Yugi jumped and Yami was in his place. "You wanted to speak with me." asked Yami with a determine voice.  
  
"This is from Tea. She wanted me to return it back to you and say good-bye." said Kaiba handing Yami the jacket and leaving back in his limo not saying a word about it  
  
Yami stood there confused on what Kaiba was meaning. Looking down at his jacket, he noticed it was the same one he wrapped Tea in last night. Quickly, he realized that Tea was released and probably not home. Quickly heading to a phone, Yami dialed Tea's number and received and answer machine. He left a message for her to call, but that was all. Sitting down on the stairs, he wondered why Kaiba did not call him to tell him that she was released. Grabbing the phone again, he called Kaiba's cell. Kaiba answered, but would not tell. "Kaiba, please. I need to talk with her. Please, I am begging." said Yami going balistic.  
  
"I am sorry, but she made me promise. She does not want to see you or Yugi, but especially you. I am sorry." said Kaiba hanging up the phone.  
  
Yami quickly slammed the phone down and ran outside. He felt hurt, disappointed, and angry all at one. Tea was gone and this time there was no way to bring her back. He banged his fist upon the wall full of angry. He grabbed a rock and threw it across the street into the open yard. Yugi knew he was mad, but could not do a thing about it. Yami cared about her more than his own life and now he lost her. Looking up into the sky Yami kicked the wall and dropped down to his knees. Tears were running down his eyes and Yugi knew why.  
  
As soon as he cooled down, he called Yugi out. "I am leaving to one of the chambers within the puzzle. I just need time to myself." said Yami. With that saying, he was gone and Yugi was unable to call him back. Yugi took the puzzle off around his neck and placed it with in a draw that had a lock. Feeling guilty, he went outside for a small walk just think about everything that was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: I hope you can keep your promise.  
  
Yami: I did. This chapter was amazing and shocking. All I want you to do is write more  
  
Seto: same here  
  
JasmineUnicorn: In time I will 


	13. The Waiting Of Time

JasmineUnicorn: I am glad you liked that chapter. Putting both a a distance is something i am not certain to continue with, but thinking about it, I figured that there will be some action that will cause the distance to be a meaning. I can promise that.  
  
Yami: Lets see this promise put in then  
  
Seto: lets just wait and see  
  
JasmineUnicorn: correct...here goes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13 The Waiting Of Time  
  
Yugi kept walking till the sun started to set. He couldn't figure out why Tea would leave or not even want to talk with her friends. Ya, he could understand that she is scared, but she got over her fear of Yami and Marik before. What's the difference now? All, Yugi remembers was that since Tea left, Yami left. Leaving Yugi alone made Yugi felt confused by everything that was happening. He felt as if he lost two close friends and he did not understand why.  
  
Heading back to the Game Shop, he noticed Kaiba's Limo parked in front. Walking over, the window rolled down and Kaiba called him over. "What do you want? I am not in the mood for talking." said Yugi turning his back towards Kaiba and walking away.  
  
"I know I was wrong not telling you where Tea was. I feel guilty about that." said Kaiba looking down at the ground.  
  
"Who cares? I certainly don't and there is nothing that can change it. It won't bring Tea back and it certainly won't bring Yami back." said Yugi starting to walk up towards the Game Shop.  
  
"I don't know anything about Yami leaving, but I do know away of bringing Tea back. Get in." said Kaiba opening the door and moving over.  
  
"Why? She won't come back. You said so." said Yugi turning around and crossing his arms.  
  
"She will. I never noticed how connected you two are. If you talked to her, she will come back." said Kaiba stepping out of his vehicle.  
  
"No she won't. Even if she did, he won't. He is gone and there is no way to contact him." yelled Yugi building up with anger.  
  
"Yugi, you don't understand. She left to relieve her fears and to protect you. She actually needs you to protect her. Leaving won't work." said Kaiba getting mad.  
  
"Just forget it. This does not involve you. Go home and worry about your tournament." said Yugi running up to the door, however, Kaiba was quicker. He grabbed Yugi and Yugi was slapped.  
  
"Get your self together. Leaving her alone will not help. Marik will come again and this time she will have no one to help her." said Kaiba dropping Yugi.  
  
"Why does it matter to you." said Yugi standing up and rubbing his face.  
  
"She seems so different. So helpless without you and the pharaoh. Think if Marik gets to her when you are not around. She will not survive." said Kaiba getting back inside his vehicle and driving off.  
  
Yugi was left again confused. Did Yami leave to soon or was Kaiba right? Yugi decided to figure this out tomorrow and headed inside.  
  
Inside the puzzle, Yami was walking around farther and farther away from the entrance. 'I can not go back. Tea needs to deal with Yugi on his own. Maybe, he could figure away to prevent Marik better than I can.' thought Yami as a tear ran down his face. His heart felt broken and worse he felt as if he failed. Failed in protecting a friend so dear to him.  
  
Morning seemed to come fast, for just as Yugi fell asleep, Joey was shaking Yugi trying to wake him up. "Yug, wake up. Kaiba called for us." said Joey.  
  
"Not again. Tell him I don't want to speak with him." said Yugi rolling over.  
  
"Actually that is not a choice. He is here in your room." said Mai who was sitting down next to Tristan.  
  
"What?" asked Yugi. He sat up quickly and noticed leaning against the door was Kaiba, however, he did not seem happy. His face showed fear and anger all in one. His eyes were burning with a passion that Yugi knew once, but why, he did not know.  
  
"Get dress and follow." said Kaiba turning away and walking out the door.  
  
Joey looked from Yugi to Mai in confusion. Mai just shook her head not knowing anything. She stood up and followed Tristan out the door. Mokuba prevented them from coming out. He just pointed at Yugi. "My brother just wants you. No one else. Sorry." said Mokuba moving to the side of the door.  
  
Yugi quickly got dressed and grabbed his puzzle before running out. Stepping outside, he noticed Kaiba leaning against his vehicle. Glancing from Yugi, he started walking away from the Game Shop. Yugi followed, but was getting very irritated. About a couple of houses down, Kaiba turned into an alley and leaned up against the wall. Yugi stopped, but seemed confused. "We settle this here. You are going to duel me now. If I win, you come with me to Tea. If you win, well, then you just better hope she survives." said Kaiba showing his duel disk. He threw one at Yugi and started up the duel.  
  
"Fine." said Yugi getting ready. He played one of his cards in defence mode and placed two cards face down to end his turn.  
  
Kaiba quickly defeated the defence card and activated one of his traps to destroy one of Yugi's magic cards. The duel continued through like this both throwing something out that the other could simply defeat.   
  
Almost three hour later, the duel was still going intense. Kaiba was down to 1500 while Yugi was down to 1450. Almost fifteen minutes later, Yugi was getting tired of this. He did not want to duel Kaiba to decide whether to see Tea or not. Grabbing his deck and throwing the duel disk down onto the ground, Yugi ran off away from Kaiba. Kaiba took off his duel disk and started running after Yugi. He caught up quickly and had Yugi knocked down on the ground. Yugi tried standing, but Kaiba kicked him down. Yugi was not happy about this and kicked Kaiba knocking him down. Standing up, Yugi started running again.  
  
Within the puzzle, Yami was watching the battle that was going on outside. He could not believe that his own partner was fighting with Seto Kaiba just because Tea and him left. Yami could not stand this and ran towards the beginning of the puzzle. Appearing outside, he stopped Yugi. His face showed anger and Yugi could tell for he started shaking. Yami's eyes look like they were burning on fire. His anger was strong and Yugi could tell that he was the cause. Kaiba caught up and noticed how shaken Yugi was. In about a one second, Yami took over and Kaiba hit the wrong person. Yami was knocked down and seemed a lot mad than he was before. Kaiba backed up and noticed that he hit the wrong person. Turning his back towards Kaiba, Yami walked off. Kaiba stood still while Yami continued to walk away.  
  
Back at the Game Shop, Joey was pacing back and forth. Mokuba was not letting anyone out till his brother was finished. As Mokuba heard someone coming up the stairs, he turned around and came face to face with a scary face. Yami was upset and angry at the same time. Mokuba started shaking from the anger that Yami was giving off. He ran inside and hid behind Joey. Joey could not understand until he saw Yami. Everyone backed away towards a corner and tried inching away till Kaiba blocked their path out. Yami and Kaiba stared eye to eye with anger. Both wanted to hit each other, but since Yami was once a pharoah, he had more nerves that he knew fighting would never solve anything. Kaiba back away and let everyone out and followed. Glancing back, he noticed a few tears running down Yami's face. He realized why and disappeared quickly.  
  
With everyone gone, Yugi appeared out. He stood a distance away from Yami afraid that he might backfire upon him. Yami just shook his head and glanced out the window watching everyone leave. Kaiba kept looking up towards the window and saw Yami filled with anger. Getting inside his vehicle, Kaiba droved off.  
  
"Fighting with Kaiba, of all things." said Yami gripping his hand into a fist.  
  
'He was the one who started it. I had no way of preventing it.' said Yugi  
  
"You could of went with him or just turned away. Fighting will never solve you anything. Has everything that happen to Tea taught you anything?" asked Yami filled with anger. He could not believe what Yugi has been doing while he was gone. For only one day, he was fighting with Kaiba.  
  
'Would you do the same thing? Dueled Kaiba to stay or see Tea?' asked Yugi sitting down on the bed.  
  
"If I had that decission, I would see the outcome then decide. Never would I start a fist fight with Seto Kaiba." said Yami. Tears were running down his face as he looked out the window.   
  
'I am sorry.' said Yugi disappearing.  
  
"Don't leave yet. Did he finally tell you where she was?" demanded Yami preventing Yugi from leaving.  
  
'No.' said Yugi disappearing. His face was down and knew Yami would not be happy with the response.  
  
Yami banged his fist upon the dresser. Dropping his head within his hands, tears started to run down his face and splattered upon the Millenium Puzzle. Dropping to his knees, he whispered a vow to venge Tea of her tragic fears and feelings for him.   
  
For the rest of the day, Yami stayed in that position with tears running down his face. Every few seconds, he would look up, but never move. Farther away, Yami never knew that another plan farther away from them was starting to brew. A plan that might risk everything that he holds dear and is trying to protect,  
  
In a building worn down, Marik was starting to practice again with one of his Rare Hunters. He was planning another attack, but not involving Yugi or Yami, but someone completely different. Pretty much alone with no one around. With sweat running down his face, Marik walked over to a window and let the cool air roll over his face. A twisted smile was upon his face as he knew exactly what happen when Yami came back. He realized the twisted feelings the pharoah was going through and the way to get his revenge and kill the pharoah for once and for all.  
  
Farther away from Marik and Yami within Rose Hill, Tea was sitting outside holding a black cloth. Her face was stained with tears as she remembered a certain face. Running away from him was the best way to protect him, but was it true to let her heart break. She felt alone and mainly hurt. She wanted to run to him. Explain everything and spill her feelings, however, something was preventing her. She remembered most of everything of that duel. The duel that had the dagger up to her throat and what Marik made her do. She remembered how he cut her arm and almost slit her throat. She remember all the fears of Yugi and what he was going through. She just could not risk that again even if he was the best person to be around. As the sun set, she gave one more look towards the south where Domino lied before heading back inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Writing that much anger is not as easy as I thought. Anyways, I hope this was okay for the chapter. My promise will come. I can tell you that. Anyways, hope you enjoy  
  
Yami: I will make sure to never be that angry  
  
Seto: I bet one of these days you will get that angry  
  
Yami: No I won't  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Oh yes you will, it just won't be with anger but hurt by the breaking of feelings and the anger towards another  
  
Seto: Confused  
  
Yami: Confused  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Trust me. You don't want to know.  
  
Yami: Okay, lets just see how the rest of this story turns out  
  
JasmineUnicorn: in time you will see 


	14. A True Compassion

JasmineUnicorn: glad you liked the previous chapter. also hoping no confusing  
  
Seto: there was a little. I don't even think the little fights  
  
Yami: if you read the chapter, he didn't  
  
JasmineUnicorn: correct. He just pushed that was all. The only problem was the anger. I hope it was not to intense.  
  
Seto: it wasn't  
  
JasmineUnicorn: good here is the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14 A True Compassion or a True Desire  
  
The moonless night had a cool wind blowing through. Many were asleep across the land except for one. Back within the worn down building, a stradegy was being planned out carefully. To move in and do what has to be done, preperation needs to be under hand for Marik wanted no mistakes to come to this plan. He kept walking around glancing out the window while twisting his Millenium Rod. He knew the duel two nights ago was only a minor event compared to the plan that was being prepared.   
  
The following moring, the clouds were turning dark as the rain was starting to come the following morning. Yami was still on his knees in Yugi's room near the window. He did not head to bed instead he stayed by the window. His face was stained with tears, but he was not crying no more. Yugi has not appeared out since Yami yelled at him that evening. He waited in his chamber for Yami to call him out, but since both were mad, it seems like the time might be a while.   
  
"Sir, the plan is ready. All we need is your permission to start." said one of the Rare Hunters.  
  
"The time will come. Just wait for a few days. We need the right moment to attack." said Marik who was hidden in a corner. He kept pacing back and forth looking out the window towards the clouds. He had a twisted a smile upon his face. The plan was ready. All he needed was to wait for the right time.  
  
Farther away in Rose Hill, Tea was sitting by a window looking towards the direction to Domino. She was still having regret feelings of leaving without saying a word to Yugi or even Yami. Sometimes she thinks that she should return home, but should that be answer. Should she risk her friends in trouble for what Marik is doing? Her head was filled with complicated questions with no solutions. "If you feel so lost, why don't you head home?" asked Tea's aunt watching her from the hallway.  
  
"I don't want to risk either of them from getting hurt." said Tea as she came downstairs following her aunt.  
  
"Maybe they will be able to help you with the problem. Bottling it up will never work. You need to fight your problems even if you are scared of risking one of your friends." said her aunt.  
  
Tea walked outside and looked towards the direction of Domino. She knew her aunt was right, but was she sure about leaving. Putting Yugi and Yami at risk could end up losing her or their life. Is that actually what she wanted? No, she wanted to be there to support them, however, is that trully what she wanted.  
  
Making her mind up, she headed inside and explained everything to her aunt. Her aunt agreed and Tea went upstairs to pack. When she finished, her aunt was ready to take her home. Together they drove for about three and half hours back towards Domino.   
  
Arriving home, she quickly dropped her stuff off in her room and starting running towards the Game Shop. She was hoping that Yami or Yugi might be there. She was hoping there might be a chance that they could forgive her.  
  
Arriving at the Game Shop, Yugi's grandfather explained that Yugi is upstairs, but is not to be in the mood to talk. When he comes down, Yugi's grandfather would give him the message that she stopped by.  
  
Tea decided to walk for awhile to decide why he would be so upset. She did not know and she was worried about it. Could she be the cause of him being so upset so mad. Walking towards the Hang Out, she noticed Joey, Serenity, Tristan and Mai there. Joey was dueling Serenity, but he did not seem like he was having fun. Tristan was not even bugging Serenity and that did not seem normal. Even Mai was not acting herself. It seemed as if her leaving Domino cause them to be this way. Running up, Serenity was the first person to notice her. Joey, knocking everything over including his deck and Tristan, ran over to see Tea. He seemed to being cheering up. "We are so glad to see you. Where have you been?" asked Joey looking tired out.  
  
"I went to see my aunt in Rose Hill. Does anyone know whats wrong with Yugi?" asked Tea. With that minor question, every went silent. It seemed to be that fear was growing inside once again.  
  
"What happen? Is he mad because of me?" asked Tea again wanting to know. The look on their faces did not seem as if it was good.  
  
"Its not you Tea. Yesterday afternoon, Kaiba tried forcing Yugi to find you. I guess a minor fight broke off." said Joey looking down at the ground.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Tea, the fight was major. I guess, by Mokuba when he called last night, it was a fist fight. All we got was the fear from Yugi when he returned." said Mai turnin away.  
  
"His faced show no mark of happiness or sadness. All he showed was anger which pretty much scared everyone including Mokuba. Even Kaiba showed up, he had that same remark." said Serenity who was looking down at the ground.  
  
"It looked like he was going to hit Kaiba or someone else." said Tristan who was dusting the grass off him.  
  
"We pretty much have not seen him since last night. I probably don't think he will show up." said Joey turning away.  
  
"Guess again. Look who showed up." said Mai glancing around Tea. Joey turned around and noticed who everyone was talking about. He did not move a step afterward. Instead, he just stood still.  
  
"He looks like he has not slept a minute or even all night." said Serenity who started to shake again. She stood behind her brother afraid that he might do something.  
  
Everyone was correc on what they saw. Coming in towards the group was Yami. He was still dressed the same. Covered in dirt, blood, and had a tear stained face. Walking straight by, it was as if he never saw that Tea returned. His face showed no compassion or friendship. It showed anger, doubt, fear, and confusion all in one. He continued walking by and turned towards the direction of the ocean facing his back towards the group.   
  
Joey thought about walking over, but Mai held him back. Instead, everyone went back to the duel. Tea stood where she was standing and just watched him. He had his hands in his pocket and looked like he didn't care about anything that was going on. Tea also thought about walking over, but when she thought of getting him mad also, she walked over to Mai. "I am heading home. It has been a long morning and I am tired." said Tea whispering in a soft voice.  
  
"If he wonders, we will tell him, but that is all." said Mai. Tea knodded her head and turned away. As she was walking away, he turned his head towards her, but did nothing more. The look on his face showed no compassion or friendship. All it showd was fear.  
  
Walking away, a single tear ran down her face. Tea thought that coming back would be the best thing, but she guessed that she was wrong. As soon as she was away from everyone, she started running. She didn't care if he never came to her, she just wanted to get away from him.  
  
Back at the Hang Out, Mai walked over to Yugi. He glanced at her with a deep stare and then started walking away. Mai ran over and pushed him against the wall. He just grabbed her wrist and moved her to the side. With the force behind it, Mai went straight down. Tristan and Joey both ran over. Tristan helped Mai up while Joey went to stop Yugi. "What has gotten into you? Throwing people around. Not even caring. This isn't you." said Joey stopping in front of Yugi.  
  
Yami did not even a say a word towards it all. Instead he walked straight passed Joey and continued walking farther away from the group. Joey looked from Mai to Tristan in confusion. Mai pulled out her phone and quickly called Kaiba. "Kaiba residence, this is Seto." said Kaiba on the other line.  
  
"Hey Kaiba. This is Mai. We need to ask you something." said Mai.  
  
"What? I am busy at the time and don't need to bothered." said Kaiba in a dark tone.  
  
"Yesterday night when you fought with Yugi. What happen? Tea returned today and he did nothing. Instead he pushed me to the ground and shoved Joey out of the way. This is not like him." said Mai  
  
"Here is one response I can give you. Yugi is in a mood that does not need to be messed with. Tea will get him to understand and back to his sences. Till then, leave him alone or you could end up hurt." said Kaiba hanging up the phone.  
  
Mai repeated everything to the group and then followed everyone back to the duel. "He is just being stubborn." said Joey sitting back down and laying one card face down.  
  
"Is he Joey? He might be right. If we leave Yugi alone, maybe he will come to his sences." said Mai looking towards the direction Yami walked off. Everyone did not know and decided to drop the conversation.  
  
Farther away from the group walking down an alley was Yami. He felt disappointed, but more angry. Leaning up against the wall, he started remembering what he saw. Tea returned, but did not come over. Instead she ran as if he was some type of monster. "Why me?" thought Yami.  
  
'She did not run because of you. She heard from everyone what happen last night. Even if I was her, I would be scared or nervous around anyone.' said Yugi appearing in front of Yami.  
  
"She was not nervous around everyone. Just me. She felt the anger I was giving off. She noticed the fear I was giving to everyone. She now hates me." said Yami banging his fist upon the wall.  
  
'Go talk to her. Tell her that your sorry.' said Yugi coming up to Yami  
  
"She will never listen." said Yami starting to walk away again.  
  
"You will never know." said Yugi disappearing shaking his head unsure what was going on with Yami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: too much tense came out of this chapter. more will come understanding later  
  
Yami: better be. this is one way i don't like acting as  
  
Seto: same here  
  
JasmineUnicorn: trust me you will understand 


	15. A Night Of Fears, A Time Of Sorrow

JasmineUnicorn: Glad you liked the previous chapter. Hope you like this one.  
  
Seto: I am sure we will.  
  
Yami: Lets see it  
  
JasmineUnicorn: okay, here it is chapter 15  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15 A Night Of Fears, A Time Of Sorrow  
  
Yami never went to Tea's house that day. Instead, he headed to the beach and sat down by the water. Kaiba came up to him, but Yami never said a word to him. Kaiba only mention that Tea came back because of love and caring. If Yami never excepted it back, then what was the reason for Tea returning? Kaiba left Yami with the question and for the whole evening he was thinking about it.  
  
Down by the worn down building where Marik was, his plan was starting to get into action. Grabbing his Millenium Rod and his newest weapon, Marik headed out towards the direction where his plan was going to be in action.   
  
Tea was even out for the evening. She was walking trying to understand everything that had been happening that day. She thought that Yami would be happy that she was back, but the glare in his eyes made more sence than ever. Leaving him alone, was the best idea, however, was it safe.   
  
Turning down the park, she continued down towards the pond. As she was walking, she never knew that two more people would meet her there, but in unexpecting ways. Sitting down on the bench, she looked towards the calm pond that had two ducks and a swan swiming by. Even the sound of the waterfall was soothing, but lonely. Looking up towards the clear sky, she wished that he was there. Hardly did she know, he was there.  
  
Marik and his Rare Hunters were arriving towards there destination. There plan was set for the one person they needed was there. Sitting down looking at the stars, she seemed helpless and Marik wanted her that way. "Is the poison ready?" asked Marik turning back towards his Rare Hunters.  
  
"Yes, Master Marik. One arrow is equiped with the poison." said the Rare Hunter handing Marik the bow and arrow. Marik moved to a bush and bent down preparing to fire the arrow.   
  
Farther away from Marik only a little way from Tea, was Yami. He did not know that Tea was there, but he did sence the danger that was happening. Marik's Millenium Rod glittered in the moonlight and Yami noticed it quickly. Following the direction Marik was pointed at, Yami noticed a young girl sitting on a bench near the pond. Moving around to get a better look, Yami realized it that the person Marik was aiming the arrow at was Tea.   
  
The bow was pulled back and Marik was ready to fire. He knew there was no help around. It was too still of a night. No sound was heard and no one was around to be seen. One poison was going to cause so much pain and perhaps a surrender. Letting go of the bow, the arrow moved quickly and smoothly throw the bush making its way straight for Tea. Yami quickly started running with all his might. Tea quickly noticed him and froze. He dove knocking her off the bench towards the ground. The arrow made its mark, however, within the wrong person. Rolling off the bench, Yami went down unconscience.   
  
Tea was laying on the grass, but unharmed. Shaking her head, she started to remember what happen. Looking around, Tea noticed Yami laying on the ground. Blood was running over his hand and he seemed to be unconscience. Marik was still hidden behind the bush. He did not want to move till he knew that his arrow hit his mark. Looking carefully,Marik noticed Tea leaning over something. Moving around the bush, he noticed it was the pharoah. He was unconscience and hit directly in the chest by the arrow. Smiling a twisted smile, Marik walked away. In a few minutes, he would return to claim his prize.  
  
Tea had tears running down her face. A few splattered upon Yami's face waking him up. Quickly, he felt the pain peircing his chest. Looking down, he noticed that he took the blow of the arrow instead of Tea. Looking up towards Tea, he notice her crying. Moving his hand over her face, he wiped the tears away. She gripped his hand and just held it tight as tears continued to run down her face. Slowly, but surely, his hand started to slip. His life started to slip away. The poison that was upon the arrow was starting to take its mark.  
  
Tea quickly shook her head. She could not loose him not after all this. Looking around, she tried calling for anyone to help until she remembered her cell phone. Grabbing her phone, she quickly called everyone including Kaiba. Looking down at Yami, she noticed that his breathing was short and his pulse was dropping.   
  
Ten minutes went by since Tea called for everyone. Kaiba was the first person along with Joey, Serenity, Tristan, and Mai following. Mai and Serenity both had tears in their eyes. Joey and Tristan could not believe what was going on while Kaiba was just angry. Slowly, but surely Yami's heart started to stop till it was no more. Tea quickly grabbed his hand again and held it tight till she noticed a glow. The blood that was across his chest was no more. The arrow that had peirced Yami was no longer there. Even the look of Yami seemed young. Everyone seemed to be confused till Tea noticed it. Splashing water of his face, Yugi quickly sat up coughing. The puzzle started glowing and when he looked down, he noticed that the middle peice was missing. Turning around, he tried to find it, but Tea stopped him. She shook her head and whispered that he was gone.   
  
Marik started returning till he noticed the little one sitting there looking sad. A twisted smile started to come upon his face. Grabbing the Millenium Rod, he walked towards the group. Tea, Serenity and Mai moved back behind Yugi and Kaiba while Yugi moved forward. "Why are you here?" demanded Yugi.  
  
"I have noticed that my arrow has missed the girl, but hit the pharoah instead. As you can see, he is no longer here. Also, little Yugi, your puzzle is missing a peice. You will never bring him back unless you find the antidote. Yes, the arrow that peirce Yami was poison. He is lying in Egypt, but will never return till the poison is no more." said Marik turning away and leaving.  
  
Tea dropped to her knees and had tears coming from her eyes. Yugi and Kaiba both dropped down and held her. She started to blame herself for Yami's death. If she had never returned, he would still be here. Pushing both Yugi and Kaiba away, she ran till she saw a ghostly figure. It was Yami. He was shaking his head. His eyes looked sad, but loving. Tea could tell what he was saying. She knew there had to be away to bring him back. Once again she dropped, but this time it was within Yugi's arm. Kaiba helped Yugi up by picking her up. Everyone headed to his mannor. The following morning they were heading to Egypt to Yami's tomb.   
  
Clouds were starting to roll in as Kaiba drove towards his manor. Everyone was silent including Yugi from what happen. Arriving at the manor, Joey followed Mokuba while Mai and Serenity followed Joey. Kaiba stayed back with Yugi for he was carring Tea. She fell asleep as they were driving. Walking upstairs, Kaiba took Tea to a spare bedroom and layed her down to rest. Walking out and closing the door, both Yugi and Kaiba could hear her crying. Yugi felt devastated from the events and knew he had to do something to help her.  
  
Arriving downstairs, Joey was the first person to speak. "How is she?" asked Joey.  
  
"Crying. She is so upset." said Yugi sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Tomorrow moring, you will be taking my jet to Egypt. From there on you will need to find your own way to the tomb." said Kaiba walking into the kitchen.  
  
"So much for the help from him." said Joey.  
  
Yugi looked from Joey to the kitchen door and then headed in. Kaiba was getting a drink of water when he noticed Yugi. "You should get some rest." said Kaiba laying the glass down.  
  
"Come with us. It would help her more than me." said Yugi.  
  
"I am not having any part of this journey. She is your friend not mine." said Kaiba  
  
"Ya, but you do care for her or you would not help her at the hospital. Remember." said Yugi  
  
"Of course, but the only reason was that I was in that area. If I wasn't, she would still be in the hospital." said Kaiba.  
  
"True, but you saved her. At least you could do for her is come with us to Egypt." said Yugi turning away and exiting the kitchen.  
  
Sitting down in one of the chairs, he started to think of everything that was happening. The pharoah is gone. Tea is upset and no one cares about it all. He seemed to be so confussed by it all. Looking out the window, he started to hear a noise. Kaiba and the others started to hear the noise for the all came into the same room. It was Tea. She ran down the stairs and straight out the door. Kaiba and Yugi both looked at each other and then ran out the door.  
  
Outside, laying on the ground unconscience was Tea. Kaiba walked over and checked if she was okay. Trying to lift her, she started to move. "Let me go." said Tea dropping and running.  
  
"Tea, running from this will not solve your problems." said Yugi.  
  
"It is the best for now. I will keep running till I forget him." said Tea. Tears were streaming down her face. She felt hurt and more acked with guilt.  
  
"Running is not the best. Yami did not die because you returned. He was coming to talk with you. He saved your life." said Yugi.  
  
"If I never returned, he would not have to talk with me." yelled Tea stopping but not turning back towards Yugi and Kaiba.  
  
"You got to remember. Yami will live again. Marik has been after him for some time. Everytime Yami has fought his way through his plan. We will find him, but you got to trust us." said Yugi slowing walking up towards Tea. She turned around and just dropped into his arms. Kaiba came up and picked her up. Returning inside, Kaiba layed her back in her room.  
  
"I will come, but just because of her not you." said Kaiba  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: okay a little sad, I know. Anyways, I hope you like  
  
Seto: okay....you made me speachlish...hope you write more soon  
  
JasmineUnicorn: I will trust me. 


	16. A Troubling Journey

JasmineUnicorn: Okay sorry for the tearfull chapter. Hope thi is better.  
  
Seto: I bet it will be, but where is Yami  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Probably went to the restroom. He will be back. Here is the next story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16 A Troubling Journey  
  
The following morning, Yugi was the first to be awoke by Mokuba. He looked around and noticed that it was only 6:00 in the morning. "Let me sleep." said Yugi turning over.  
  
"Tea is gone. Seto went looking for her, but he can not find her." said Mokuba rolling Yugi off the bed.  
  
"What?" yelled Yugi. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Kaiba was leaning against the wall looking upset.  
  
"I can not seem to find Tea anywhere." said Kaiba looking towards Yugi.  
  
"I probably know where she went." said Yugi.   
  
Kaiba knodded his head and both of them headed to his limo. Driving towards the park, Yugi was right. Sitting down near the pond where the event took place the other night was Tea. She was asleep and freezing. It seemed as if she left during the night. Kaiba walked over and picked her up. Yugi looked at her face and noticed that it was stained with tears. She has been crying all night.  
  
Arriving back at the manor, everyone was surprised to see Tea so cold. Covering her up with three blankets, she started to awake, but as soon as she noticed where she was, she started moving around. Yugi grabbed her hands and looked at her. She started to relax and then layed her head on his lap. "We need to get to Egypt now. He is the only one who can actually bring her back to normal." said Yugi.  
  
"Yes. My jet is ready. Lets go." said Kaiba. He helped Tea up and both Yugi and Kaiba followed her towards the plane.  
  
As the plain took off, Yugi noticed that Tea was sitting a distance away. Yugi walked over towards her, however, she just turned her head away. Yugi sat down by her, but never said a word.  
  
After about 20 minutes of flying, Yugi decided to talk with Tea. He decided to see if he could start a conversation. "I know you feel bad about what happen last night, but feeling guilty will not get him back." said Yugi looking down at his puzzle.  
  
Tea turned towards him, but then turned back towards the window. "If I was not in town at that time, he would still be here. Why should I not say it that it was my fault?" asked Tea. The reflection of her face showed so much expressions on how upset she was.  
  
"Because Yami would not want it that way. His heart is in the right place. That is why he saved you." said Yugi standing up and moving back up beside Joey. Tea looked towards Yugi then back towards the window. She seemed to be confused. Yami liked her more than a friend? That did not make any sense. If he did, then why did he always avoid her. To these questions, there seemed to be complicated answers.  
  
After about an hour flying, Yugi, Kaiba and the rest finally arrived at Egypt. A room was already set for them for that night, but Yugi did not want to rest. He wanted to find the tomb fast.  
  
"Yugi, tomorrow morning we will start. Lets get some rest then we will hunt for the phaorah tombs." said Joey sitting down on the bed.  
  
Yugi knodded his head and everyone started to head to bed. As Yugi layed in his bed, he kept looking down at the puzzle that had the missing peice. He missed Yami greatly. It seemed as if he was a brother to him. Turning around, he noticed Tea sitting up. She was holding something that looked like a peice of material. By the color, it looked black and like the shirt that Yami was wearing. Yugi could tell that she missed him even more.  
  
Laying back down, Yugi drifted back to sleep, but seemed as minutes went by before he was awoken. "Yug, wake up. Kaiba has a map to the tomb. We are leaving soon." said Joey walking over to Tea next and waking her up. Yugi looked over and noticed that she was still holding the material of Yami's shirt from last night.  
  
Yugi tried walking over to Tea to ask her about the material, but she quickly hid it and followed Joey out. Yugi just shook her head. He remembered when Yami returned. His shirt was ripped for he help Tea's wound.  
  
Arriving outside, Yugi noticed Kaiba had four camels. Since there was six people, two would have to ride with someone. Yugi looked towards Tea. He was wondering if she would want to ride with him since he was closest to Yami, but Tea did not look towards him. Instead she went straight to Kaiba. He knodded and Yugi guessed that she asked him.  
  
After everyone was up on one of the camels, they started towards the direction of the tomb. Yugi kept glancing towards Tea hoping she might look at him, but she never moved. Instead she faced forward looking over the horizon towards the direction they were heading.  
  
After about one hour of riding, everyone came to an oasis. Jumping down, Tea ran towards the water. Kaiba was behind with Mokuba following. Yugi sat there looking down towards Tea. She seemed to be ignoring him and he did not know why.  
  
After Kaiba and Mokuba left Tea, Yugi decided to head over and ask her, however, even before he took a step away from the camel, Kaiba called everyone to leave. Yugi just sighed and hopped back on. As soon as everyone was ready to go, they started heading towards the tomb.  
  
The sun was starting to get warm as they started to travel closer and closer to the pharoah's tomb. Over the horizon, Tea and Mai could be noticing a strange object rising from the ground. "Hey Kaiba, what is that?" asked Tea looking towards that direction.  
  
"Its a pyramid and I wouldn't be surprised thats the pyramid we are looking for." said Yugi who was riding near Kaiba. Tea just turned her head as if she did not care.  
  
"Well, then lets head towards that pyramid and hope you are correct." said Kaiba turning forward. After the discussion was made, silence was once around the group. Yugi just kept hoping that they will soon find Yami.  
  
Hours seem to go as everyone headed towards the pyramid. Night fall was coming as they arrived closer and closer. Soon as the first few stars were just appearing, Kaiba, Yugi and the group arrived at the pyramid. Only a little distance away was a small door. Yugi knew that would be where the pharoah's tomb lyed. Quickly tying up his camel, Yugi was already heading within the pyramid with Kaiba and Tea close behind.   
  
Pushing the door open, a creepy feeling came over everyone. Grabbing a torch, Yugi started walking carefull not to stumble over anything. "Where would the tomb be?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Probably farther down. Ishuzu told us that she lived underground so pretty much that is where tomb has to be." said Yugi walking farther and farther into the pyramid.  
  
After what seemed to be like hours, Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Tea all arrived to a huge door. Pushing the door open, everyone could see an old room with broken walls all around. The smell was so dusty that everyone started to sneeze, but as soon as that happen, bats started to fly through the door. Tea and Mokuba both hid behind Kaiba while Yugi moved out of the way. As soon as the bats were gone, Yugi started to move forward. Farther in, Yugi could see an old door towards the back. Yugi quickly ran towards the door. Opening up, a shock came over him. A draped bed was in the middle of the room. No light could be seen except for four small candles. As soon as the rest arrived, Tea was the first to notice where they were. She quickly ran back through the door and started running across the room. Kaiba was the first to grab her. He shooked his head and she understood what he was saying. Walking up towards the door, she noticed Yugi almost towards the bed. Creeping up, she stopped by Yugi. She looked at him with tearful eyes and he nodded. This was the pharoah's chamber. Lying on the bed was Yami dead.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Okay they found him, what is going to happen. You are just going to have to wait and review  
  
Seto: If I could, I would and that is a promise  
  
Jasmine: Thanks Seto. Well, next chapter will come up soon. Hope you like this one. 


	17. The Darkness of The Night

JasmineUnicorn: Sorry for the suspense. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Seto: He is missing again.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Don't worry he will be back. Anyways,here is chapter 17. Hope you like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17 The Darkness of The Night  
  
Tea dropped to her knees and tears started to run down her face. Kaiba and Yugi both dropped down as they tried to confort her. They knew she could not believe everything that was happening. They knew seeing the one person she cared about was hard enough.  
  
After a few minutes of calming her down, Tea gradually stood up and walked up to the bed. Eyes closed as if never been open. Face as pale as the moon. Body as still as the wind. He layed as if no life has ever touched him. Sitting down, a single tear ran down her face and dripped upon the pharoah's hand. A glow started to come and Tea noticed that hanging around the pharoah's neck was the missing peice of the puzzle. As she was reaching for the peice, a voice came from within the chamber. "We found the antidote. It was a flower." said Mai running in with Joey, Serenity, and Tristan following behind.   
  
As soon as everyone made it into the room, silence was once again. Mai, Joey, Serenity, and even Tristan noticed what everyone was looking at. The girls dropped down to their knees and Tristan and Joey looked surprised by what they saw. Getting back up to her feet, Mai slowly walked up to Tea. She handed to her a flower petal and turned aroud. Tea understood what to do, but was to scared to even do a thing. Yugi knodded his head and decided to do it for her. Opening the pharoah's mouth, the blue rose petal was placed within. A gentle breeze started to head through the room as soon as Yugi backed away. The puzzle started to glow. With a bright light, everyones eyes were closed. Tea was the first to open for she felt something moving over her hand.   
  
Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed that a hand was over her's. Looking into the eyes of the pharoah, she knew the poison was gone and Yami was back. He placed his arms around her and both hugged for a few minutes as the rest started to open their eyes. "He is alive, but what happen to Yugi." asked Joey.  
  
"Yugi is within the puzzle resting. Thanks to you all Marik's plan did not succeed. He did not succeed in killing me or Tea." said Yami moving over to the side of the bed. Tea was in shock as she noticed his gentle smile upon his face. He was back and that was all that matter.  
  
"We need to head back up. Nightfall is upon us and we need to get some sleep." said Kaiba turning around and starting to walk away.  
  
"Kaiba, staying above ground is not the best idea. Animals and insects will certainly kill you before day break. As you have noticed, I am pharoah of this land or at least used to be. I know where the palace is. You can stay there for the night." said Yami standing up and walking away.  
  
"Okay, but this better be safe." said Kaiba stopping where he was.  
  
"If it was not safe, why would I be taking you there." said Yami walking over to another door and pushing it open. All the girls went ah as they saw the magnifcent view of a palace underground.  
  
"It is so old." said Serenity as they walked towards the palace.  
  
"This place is over 5000 years." said Yami pushing another door open.  
  
"How do you remember this all? I thought all your memories were hidden away from you." said Tea following Yami in.  
  
"As I was sleeping, a revolating memory went over. It took through a time when the palace was still grand, howerver, I still don't know all. It was as if I was looking through another's eyes." said Yami glancing back towards Tea with a gentle smile. Tea smiled back, but seemed so quiet.  
  
A dark hallway seemed to be ahead as they crossed a huge room. Yami described that magnificent dances were held here in honer of him. Everyone laughed except for Kaiba. He thought of it all of nonsence. Yami just shook his head. He knew that in time Kaiba would understand his past.  
  
For about ten minutes, they continued down hallways until they came to a stair case. Hundreds of stairs seemed to spiral around the palace. "There are three bedrooms down this hallway. Serenity and Joey can have the first." said Yami before being cut off.  
  
"Is there a chance we could stay in there." asked Tristan.  
  
"I guess. That leaves Kaiba and Mokuba for the next and Tea for the last. My room is a little farther down, but don't worry you will be fine. Good night." said Yami walking farther down disappearing within the darkness.  
  
Tea wished he would stay, but knew it would be the best. Even if he was alive and she was happy to see him, she still felt scared as if something worse might happen. Closing her door, she noticed how grand the room was. Navy blue curtains seemed to be closing a window or door. From the look, it was hard to tell. A huge bed was in the center. The blankets looked worm. Walking over, she layed down and drifted to sleep, however, as she slept a dream started to haunt her.  
  
Speeding her way, it carried her towards a park. By the decorations, Tea realized that the park she was at was the park that Yami got shot with an arrow. Turning around, she noticed something flashing coming towards her. It was an arrow. Screaming, she sat up. Dripping in sweat, she started to shake.  
  
Farther down towards the room where Yami was sleeping, he was awoke by the scream. Quickly moving out of his room, he ran down to where the scream was. Pushing the door open, he noticed Tea sitting up. "Are you okay?" asked Yami sitting down on the bed near her.  
  
"The arrow. I saw it again." said Tea. Tears were running down her face. Her body was trembling with fear.  
  
"It was just a dream. Nothing more. If you would like, I will stay here for the night." said Yami holding her, trying to calm her down. Tea knodded his head and drifted back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Okay, the pharoah is back, but what about Tea. Is she happy that he is back. You are just going to have to wait and see.  
  
Seto: He is still missing, but the chapter was good. I hope the next is as good as this one.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: It will be and trust me. He will return.  
  
Yami: Who you talking about.  
  
Seto: Where have you been? You missed two chapters.  
  
Yami: got something to eat and headed to the restroom. Sorry  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Give it a rest. Next chapter will come soon. 


	18. A Moment In Time

JasmineUnicorn: hope you liked the last chapter. Not much I know, but at least he is back. Anyways, here is the next chapter.  
  
Yami: Lets get it going  
  
Seto: And I thought that voice was never going to come back  
  
Yami: Very funny  
  
Seto: I rather think it is amuzing  
  
Yami: Oh ya.   
  
Seto: Wanna duel on it.  
  
Yami: You bet.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Not again. Better get this story started or we will have a duel in the middle of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18 A Moment In Time  
  
A gentle breeze seemed to be blowing through the room the following morning. Noises seemed to come through close door as one slept on, however, as soon as a pound came eyes were darted open. "Morning. I hope you slept better." said Yami who came through the door. He peeked out the door to make sure nothing was going wrong then came in.  
  
"Ya, I actually did. Thanks for staying here tonight." said Tea. She moved to a side of the bed and started tying her shoes on.  
  
"I actually left about an hour after you fell asleep. I could not sleep so I went to see how Yugi was doing. That is one hyper boy." said Yami looking down at the puzzle that was finally whole again.  
  
"Oh, well then, thanks for nothing." said Tea walking around and out the door. Yami seemed speachlish. Was she mad at him?  
  
Quickly closing the door, he ran after her. Grabbing her wrist, she turned around. "Are you mad at me?" asked Yami.  
  
"No. Just surprised. Now if you don't mine, I would like to find a way out of here." said Tea turning away trying to get away from Yami.  
  
"If you continue down this hallway, you will get lost. Follow me." said Yami walking away. Tea stood still for awhile, but then followed him to the hallway that had the rest of the group.  
  
"We are ready to go. How do you get out of this place." asked Kaiba. He seemed to be in a bad mood, however, Yami did not care.  
  
"Follow me." said Yami opening a hidden door in the wall. Joey and Tristan started looking around as if there was something pecular about this door. Yami shooked his head and pushed them through. Tea was the first to scream for a rat ran over her foot. Mokuba was the one who saved her this time. She smiled and then continue walking with him. Yami still seemed confused by the way Tea was acting.  
  
After about walking for what seemed ages, a small door came to clearance. Joey and Tristan pushed it open since they were curioused, however, by there disappointment it was just the way out of the pyramid.  
  
Camels and everything was still outside when they arrived. Hopping on, they started riding away. Again, Tea sat behind Kaiba instead of Yami. He seemed to be confused until he heard a whisper from Yugi. From that point he started to understand that Tea was scared that something might happen to him again. Yami knew that at the right moment she will be back.  
  
Another couple hours seemed to go by as they continued to ride towards the town. No one talked as the journey continued. No one even talked when they arrived in the town and boarded the plane.   
  
Arriving back at Domino, Tea was the first to quickly leave. She did not want to spend another minute with the group. She needed to be alone to figure things out, however, as she was walking away, two people jumped out. "Our Master would certainly like to see you now." said one of the people.  
  
"If you come this way, we will not be so rough." said the other.  
  
"I am not going with you to any place. Now leave me alone." said Tea calmly. She turned around and started to walk away, but was soon grabbed.  
  
A scream was the first thing Yami and Kaiba noticed. Both realized who it was and ran towards the voice. "Tea." yelled Yami as he came around.  
  
"Stay out of this boy. Our Master as business with this girl." said one   
  
"You are rare hunters. Your master is Marik and he is probably not happy that I am alive. Am I correct." asked Yami.  
  
"Its the pharoah. Run." said the other rare hunter.With one saying, Tea was free and the Rare Hunters were gone. Yami ran over to her and asked how she was. She just pushed him away, and ran. Yami could hear her crying as she ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto: Have your five cards drawn.  
  
Yami: Yep  
  
Seto: Okay then lets Duel  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Good grief. I was hoping to get through this chapter before you guys started.  
  
Seto: I play one card in defence mode and end my turn.  
  
Yami: I do the same and hey, JasmineUnicorn, were you saying something.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Yes I was. Either read the story or leave. No Duels UNDERSTOOD.  
  
Yami: okay don't get so upset about it. we understand  
  
Seto: completely, we do. Please continue  
  
JasmineUnicorn: very sarcastic...Sorry about that, here is the rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami quickly ran after her. Kaiba yelled for him to give it a rest, but Yami knew he could not. Tea seemed upset and scared. He needed to try and calm her down or she would be afraid of him for the rest of her life. running as fast as he could, he followed Tea clear back to the Hang-Out. She was sitting on the ground near a tree. "Are you okay? If I scared you, I am sorry." said Yami bending down on one of his knees.  
  
"Please go away. I don't want to see anyone hurt especially you." said Tea. She had her faced turned away and tears were runnng down her face.  
  
"Trust me. You will not see anyone get hurt. I will make sure of it." said Yami lifting her chin up and whiping her tears away.  
  
Tea looked into his eyes full of confusion. Why was he helping her when she caused all the pain? His eyes showed confort as if he understood what she was going through.   
  
No words came from her lips. No emotions could be shown. All Tea knew was that she had to leave. Standing up, she ran around the corner and far from him.  
  
Yami stood up and watched as she ran. He knew he could do nothing. She was still scared of him even if he did save her life. Walking away, he noticed the little one in the same shadow that he was looking towards the direction Tea ran. 'You need to talk with her. She already knows how much you care about her.' said Yugi.  
  
'If she does not want to talk to me, I am not going to force.' said Yami walking away.  
  
'You feel the same, correct?' asked Yugi running in front of Yami  
  
Yami's face was down and he looked sad. "I don't know anymore."   
  
"Go talk to her. Maybe you will not be so confused. Maybe you might help her. Anyways, go talk." said Yugi disappearing. Yami looked up and then decided it was correct. If he did not talk to her, she would never come to him anymore.  
  
It was dark by the time Tea and Yami arrived at her house. No lights were on so neither could tell if her parents were home. When she arrived at the door, a small note was hidden in the door. Reading the note, she noticed that her parents were out of town since they did not know whe she was going to be home from Egypt. As she sat down on the stairs to think, she noticed Yami walking up. Quickly standing up, she tried to walk away, but he was much faster. Grabbing her wrist, he made her stop. Both stared into each others eyes. Confusing moments ran through their minds as the night drifted by.  
  
"I came to talk to you about something." said Yami in a soft voice.  
  
"It is late. I need to head to bed. Please just head home." said Tea turning around again.  
  
"If you just listen, it might make some sence to what has been happening around here." said Yami  
  
Tea stopped and turned around towards him. His eyes showed so much compassion and more. His face showed no arguement, no anger, no guilt. It showed something that Tea never knew he had. It seemed as if it was buried away till something awoke it. Standing there as a breeze blew through her hair, she listened to him. To all his conforting, yet confusing words that seemed to make so much since for everything that was happening, however as she listen it seemed so much complicated as if something seemed wrong. His eyes seemed cold towards the end. Complicated question seemed to run through their minds. Could it be possible that all of this is wrong?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Okay there you are. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Yami: I did. Confusing, but touching  
  
Seto: I guess for once he said the right thing. Hope to see more  
  
JasmineUnicorn: You will soon. 


	19. A Complicated Night

JasmineUnicorn: Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 19. Hope it is not confusing as the last.  
  
Yami: most likely it won't be.  
  
Seto: he said it again correctly.  
  
JasmineUnicorn: you are crazy, but here it is  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 19 A Complicated Night  
  
Complicated question and solutions ran through her mind. How could one thing so simple turn out to be this? She seemed so scared and he so compassion, but neither were will to tell the truth. She tried to understand him as he explained, but nothing seemed to make sense. A time was coming when seperation would be the best, but was she able to admit the truth. Was he able to admit that he might soon loser her through all the compicated fears that were bottled up inside?  
  
A cool breeze was blowing through her hair as she stood there staring into his cold eyes. She felt so confused as the night went on. Nothing seemed to make since from the time it started when he started to explain it all. Her face was stained with tears as she turned away. He placed his hand upon his shoulder and the darkness came around.  
  
A bluish white moon was being uncovered by the clouds as the night passed by. Curtains were blowing as she looked up towards the ceiling and tried to understand everything. Secrets seemed to hid wherever they went. It seemed as if no one wanted to reveal their soul or even the open truth.  
  
As soon as the moon was uncovered, she looked towards the open window that had the wind blowing through. Fears started to creep inside as she thought about everything he told her. She gentally turned towards him. His eyes were closed. His chest was moving showing that he was breathing. Over the time, she never noticed how such fear can stay within. Looking down at him, she kept wondering if this would be the time to open her soul and admit the truth. No, she couldn't. Fears were building in preventing her from doing anything. Standing up, she walked over to the window that had the breeze blowing through. Tears were running down her face. She could not tell him the truth. She could not open her soul and allow him to understand.   
  
Staring out the window, she heard a single sound. Turning around, she noticed it was just him. He moved for a second, but nothing more. Turning back to the window, she felt a shiver run down her back. Fears were creeping over her to let the truth out. Darkness wanted to escape and allow her soul to be open. No, that can't be. She moved to a corner and curled up. She felt so alone as he slept through the night. Darkness was in every corner trying to force her to open. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. She felt as if she was not going to last. Was it correct to open her soul and tell the truth. No, she had to wait. Soon the time was going to be right. All everyone had to do was wait. Wait till the time was right.  
  
A warm light seemed to drift through an open window towards closed eyes. Opening his eyes, he noticed that morning has come. Rolling over, he noticed that she was no longer near him or laying on the bed. Sitting up, he reached for his jacket and noticed her curled up in a corner. Moving off the bed and walking over, he bent down by her and noticed that she was freezing. Grabbing his jacket from the ground, he wrapped her up and moved her over to the bed. She started to move when she felt the warmth go over her body. Sitting up, she noticed him pacing back and forth by the window. Looking down, she noticed his jacket covering her up. Again, he gave his jacket to her to help her. How could she go against him? Laying back down, a tear ran down her face as if she was confused by something.  
  
As she had her back away from him, he kept glancing over at her. He kept wondering if she was ever going to speak. As he looked out the window, he noticed a noise. Turning around, he noticed his jacket laying on the ground and bedroom door open. She ran, but for what reason, he did not know.  
  
He grabbed his jacket from the ground and walked out the door. She was over by a window just staring out as if nothing mattered. He slowly walked up to her. She jumped and almost pushed a vase over. He grabbed her wrist and whispered for her to relax. His eyes show compassion as if he was only there to talk and nothing more.  
  
She pushed him out of the way and ran out the door. Outside she was sitting on the stairs. He looked down at her and then walked away. A single tear ran down his face as he walked away. She noticed and knew that she hurt the one person she cared about the most.  
  
Later that afternoon, Tea decided to see how Joey, Mai, and Serenity were doing. Arriving at the Hang-Out, she noticed that they were playing Duel Monsters again, however, as she was walking, she noticed him. He was leaning against the building having his back against them. Tea walked over to the group and Joey was the first to speach. "What happen with you and Yugi?" asked Joey looking over his shoulder towards Yami.  
  
"Last night he came over to my place. He just wanted to talk so I allowed him. I guess there is the first mistake I made. When I found out that my parents weren't home, he offered to stay so that I won't be attacked again since Marik seemes to be still after me. The second mistake came when I was not trusting him. I was so scared last night that I almost left my house. The final mistake was this morning. I pushed him away. He cares about me more than a friend and feel the same way for him. If that is true, then why did I push him away." said Tea sitting down filling so confused.  
  
"Everyone has there ups and downs. I guess since we learned more about the puzzle and found about the pharoah that lives within, I guess everyone can be nervous." said Mai.  
  
"He is not mean. He won't even harm anyone. You got to remember that Yugi is there." said Tea.  
  
"If that is true, then why are you so scared of him. He won't harm anyone, but you seemed to act as if he is someone as dangerous as Marik." said Joey glancing back towards Yami again.  
  
"I am not sure. It seems as if I draw trouble and he is the one who gets hurt." said Tea sitting down.  
  
Joey and Mai decided not to discuss anything anymore and continued on with the duel. By evening time. Joey and Mai were tie and Serenity and Tea were getting tired.   
  
When the duel was finally over about ten minutes later. Serenity and Joey were the first to leave. Mai followed and then Tea, however, as she was walking away, she noticed Yami still standing near the building. She started to walk away, but as she got farther away from him, she decided that it was time to talk. Turning around back to Yami, she noticed that he was gone.   
  
As Tea continued to walk away, she never noticed at that time, he was farther from her. He was walking away towards the park with complicated questions on his head. He thought she might of understood everything if he explained, but by the way she acted towards him, he was just unsure.  
  
Tea continued home, she was not sure why he left without even saying good-bye to the group or even her. Could it been cause by the way she acted towards him that morning? No, she knew she could not allow him to get close. He could be killed again. Tea seemed once again confused as ever. She was not sure what to think.  
  
Yami continued down a path towards the pond. Sitting down on the bench, he looked towards the calm water. He started to remember the good times he had with Joey, Serenity, Mai, Tristan, and of course Tea. For some reason, he could not remember why everything went this way, then it hit him. Marik was the cause of this and his heart was the other cause. If he never fell in love, maybe he would not be in this much pain.  
  
The clouds drifted over the moon as Tea continued on her way home. Tears were running down her cheek. She felt alone and more hurt as if she lost someone close to her. Arriving at home, she ran upstairs and dropped on her bed. How foolish could she have been to someone so close? She had tears running down and it seemed as if they would never stop.  
  
Yami continued to stare out ito the pond till a cool breeze blew over his face. He knew it was late and started to head home. Tomorrow might be different or at least he hope. Arriving at the Game Shop, he changed into Yugi and told him good-night. Yugi headed upstairs and was soon fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: I don't know how I can explain this. All I do know is that this chapter was sad  
  
Yami: Completely  
  
Seto: You said it. I just hope you will write some more soon  
  
JasmneUnicorn: That I can promise you. 


	20. Confession

JasmineUnicorn: sorry about the delay. busy couple of months. anyways here is chapter 20  
  
Yami: yippy  
  
seto: good...now write  
  
JasmineUnicorn: I am  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20 Confession  
  
Rain was pouring the following morning. Yugi was already awake, but he knew that Yami would not come out. From what happen the previous day, it seemed like it would be a while before he ever would be back to normal.  
  
Back at Tea's house, though, she was having a hard time recooperating. She felt guily for what happen. Her feelings were true and now she knew from him that his feelings were the same. It seemed as if she finally hurt someone that she cared about that would never be the same. No, she did not want it to be that way. Quickly getting dress, she ran out the house. The rain was still coming down and by the time she arrived at Yugi's house, she was soak.  
  
Banging on the door, Yugi's grandfather was the one who answered. "Good morning, Tea. How can I help you today?" asked Mr. Muto.  
  
"I was wondering if I could see Yugi." said Tea gripping her side since she was out of breath.  
  
"I am sorry Tea, but I don't think Yugi is up yet. He did not come home to very late and by the look of it, the day must of been rough." said Yugi's grandfather looking up the stairs.  
  
"Please Mr Muto. I really need to to talk with him. It is urgent." said Tea sitting down. She was out of breath and the rain was starting to make her cold.  
  
"Okay if you insist. Come on inside." said Mr Muto moving out of the way.   
  
Tea thanked him and ran up the stairs straight to Yugi's room. No sound was coming out, but she knew she had to head in. Knocking on the door, she pushed it open. Standing there, she looked completey surprised. Yugi was sitting on the bed looking sad. "Tea, what are you doing here?" asked Yugi noticing her there dripping wet.  
  
"I need...to speak with...Yami....." said Tea before passing out. She was so cold from the rain and so tired from running that she could not stay awake any longer.  
  
Yami was just appearing when he noticed a shoe go flying by. Ducking quickly, he noticed Tea laying on the bed. "Why is she here?" asked Yami turning back towards Yugi who seemed to be covered in shirts.  
  
Shaking his head, Yugi popped from under the clothing holding a blanket. "I guess she came to talk to you, but for right now I need to warm her up. She is freezing." said Yugi sitting back down by Tea.  
  
"Is it alright if I hold her?" asked Yami moving up the bed.  
  
"I thought you were mad at her. Holding her won't be any better." said Yugi wrapping Tea in the blanket.  
  
"I will worry about that when the time comes." said Yami moving over to Yugi.   
  
Yugi could not argue with Yami and within a second Yami was in his place. Looking down at Tea's cold cheeks, he rubbed his hand across. Her face was ice cold with a red nose to go along. Her breath was calm showing that she was just sleeping. Yami moved some of her hair out of her face and then leaned against the bed. Almost one hour past before she started moving. Sitting back up, he notice her open her eyes. "Where am I?" asked Tea holding her hand up to her head trying to figure everything out.  
  
"According to Yugi, you came to see me, but was freezing. I was just trying to warm you up." said Yami looking down.  
  
Tea looked up and moved quickly away. "I think I came at a wrong time. It was foolish to run through the rain. I need to head home." said Tea standing up and putting the blanket on the bed. She backed away from Yami slowly with her back towards the door. As soon as she was at the door, Yami could hear her running out of the door with Yugi's grandfather wondering what was going on.  
  
"I told you she was not going to be happy to see you." said Yugi sitting down beside Yami who was speachlish.  
  
"I thought you told me she wanted to talk to me. If so, why was she so scared?" asked Yami trading places with Yugi and not reappearing. Yugi was left with the difficult question. Why was she so scared of Yami when she wanted to talk with him?  
  
Tea soon arrived home again dripping wet. Running upstairs she stopped at her door. She seemed so confused on why she was acting so scared of him. She admitted to herself that she likes Yami more than anything. If that is true, then why is she running scared.   
  
Grabbing some new clothing, Tea went down to the bathroom to take a warm shower. After returning back to her room all warm and in dry clothing, she noticed that the sun was starting to appear. The storm was finally over.   
  
Back at Yugi's place, Yami was going outside to get some fresh air. He decided to forget about everything that happen previously. Yugi decided that he would give some time to Yami and let him see if he can figure anything out.  
  
Tea was looking out the window enjoying the breeze when she noticed Yami walking by. He looked upset and more confused. Tea turned away from the window. She was starting to feel some guilt. She was there to talk with him, but all she did was turn away leaving him alone. Was that correct for her to do?   
  
Millions of questions were running through his head as he walked passed her house and straight to the park. Was she trully scared of him from what happen with her, him, and Marik? If so, how can he help her be back to her old self? None of these questions seemed to have answer.   
  
Tea continued to watch him until she could no longer see him. Letting out a sigh, she returned back upstairs to do some reading, however, as she was walking up to her room, a small card fell out of her pocket. It was a duel monster card. A single tear ran down her face as she slid to the ground. Her heart acked with guilt as she thought of what she did to him. He was so kind and she was so rude. He protected her while she ran. Tears ran down her face as she looked up towards the ceiling. What has she become. Yami was never like this. It seemed like something changed him, but it did not just affect him, it affect her. Tea decided that if she sat here crying about it, nothing was going to change. She needed to talk to him now.  
  
Running out the door, Tea headed in the direction Yami headed. He never knew that Tea was behind him, but all he did know as he continued to walk was that something was different. He remembered when he was see only when dueling, however, later Tea started to realize who he was and now everyone knows. So much has changed in so little time.  
  
Tea followed him claer to the pond. He seemed to notce her as he skipped pebbles over the water. His body showed no emotions except for sadness and rejection. Tea slowly walked up to him, but instad of walking quietly, she stepped on a twig. Yami stopped what he was doing and glanced back over his shoulder. After looking around, he turned off and left. Tea ran out from where she was hiding and looked down the direction he went, however, he was no longer there. It seemed as if he disappeared from this part of the park.  
  
Looking down the path, wondering where he went, Tea never noticed that someone was creeping up behind her. Slowly and quiet, the person walked till he was right behind her. Reaching his hands out, the preson wrapped them around Tea's waist and mouth. A chill ran down her spine as he spoke. "Don't make a sound or move."  
  
The voice sounded so familar to her as she stood there. Trying to run around and see who it was, she noticed something glittering in the sun. It was the Millenium Puzzel. Pushing away and turning around, she noticed that it was Yami who grabbed her from behind. "Why did you do that? You scared me half to death." yelled Tea banging her fists upon his chest.  
  
"You shouldn't been spying on me. That could have prevented me from grabbing you." replyed Yami in a dark tone. His face showed no sign of sadness or happy. It only showed anger  
  
"I came looking for you to say that I am sorry and that I like you." yelled Tea turning away and running. Her voice was and and she had tears running down her face.  
  
Yami stood still as he watched her run out of the park. Shaking his head, he turned in a different direction and left the park all together.   
  
The sun was already setting when he arrived at the dock. A cool sea breeze was blowing through his hair as he watch the waves crash upon the rocks and the seagulls flying out to sea.  
  
"You seemed to know exactly where I want to go." said a voice behind him.  
  
Yami turned around and noticed that it was Tea. Her face showed no signs of tears. She walked up to him and just gazed into hsi eyes. "I am trully sorry for scaring you." he said so calmly.  
  
"No worry. Scaring me showed me the truth I been needing." Tea moved over towards him and layed her hand across his. He gripped hers and places his arm around her waist. Tea finally realized that he had the same feelings as her.  
  
By time they arrived at Tea's house it was already night and the stars were shinning bright. Tea stood only a step high looking into his calm eyes. No emotions were being shown. A cool breeze blew over and Tea knew it was time. Leaning forward, she place a quick kiss upon his lips. She tried running up the stairs, however he had her by her arm. Turning around, he lift her chin and placed a long sweet kiss up her lips. She smiled when a cool breeze blew over her face and a giggle came through. Turning around, she started to walk up, but turned around and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her good-night and watched her go up the stairs.   
  
Yami waited outside till the porch light went off and then headed home himself. Right at the door, he switch places with Yugi. Yugi seemed confused. He wasn't sure why he switch place, but it came to him. On the curve, Yami was sitting with a big smile. Yugi shook his head as he walked up to the door. Heading in and turning the light off, he head to bed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: cute chapter and long time to update. Oh well, here it is. Warning to you all. Might seem rude next couple of chapters, but it is only to end this sega. I will still write more. You will understand later  
  
Yami: hope so. anyways cute chapter  
  
Seto: I agree 


	21. A Disastrous Time

JasmineUnicorn: Sorry for the long wait for chapter 21. It was hard to write this chapter. This is just a warning to you all. I said in the last chapter that there will be a death. This death does not mean anything. I will still write stories just not as much as this story. Anyways, enjoy chapter chapter 21.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 21 A Disastrous Time  
  
The morning breeze was cool as it blew over Yugi's face. Opening his eyes and looking towards the window, he noticed the familiar shadow. He was showing no emotions from sad to happy. Yugi sighed as he rolled over. Was there a chance that everything that happen last night was just a dream?  
  
Yugi continued to lay where he was until a knock came to the door. The shadow was no longer there as the door started to open. "Yugi, your friend Joey is on the phone." said Yugi's grandfather.  
  
Jumping out of bed, Yugi grabbed some clothing and quickly ran downstairs after getting dress. "Hello." he replied on the phone.  
  
"Hey Yug. Are you coming to the Hang Out later today. I want to have a duel before the Battle City starts." asked Joey.  
  
"I don't know. I might stay home today." said Yugi before hearing his grandfather yelling at him.  
  
"Your not leaving today. I have plenty of chores for you to do" said his grandfather.  
  
"I guess I have to stay home. Maybe later tonight or tomorrow. Sorry." said Yugi hanging the phone up. Looking up the stairs, he noticed Yami leaning over the rail. He was shaking his head. Yugi quickly grabbed his shoe and ran up the stairs, but Yami was no longer there. "Yugi, come downstairs. I have a list for you. I need these things from downtown." said his grandfather inside the Game Shop.  
  
Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes as he put his shoe back on and headed into the Game Shop. His grandfather handed him a list and some money before letting him leave. Yami was leaning up against the wall as he closed the door behind him. Yugi just kicked a rock at him, but he just ducked. Yugi just shook his head as he continued on his walk.  
  
Half way downtown, he started to hear a familiar voice. It was Tea. "Joey called and said that you were not coming to the Hang Out. I went to your place to find out why, but grandfather said you were helping him. I am surprised that I found you so quickly."   
  
"Ya. He wants me to go shopping for him and then help him in the shop. If I make it to the Game Shop tonight, it is going to be a miracle." replied Yugi stopping outside the first shop he had to go in. Tea decided to stay with Yugi till he got finished. Yugi had a small idea to see if what happen last night was true. It came to him as he was walking away from the ice cream shop holding two chocolate ice cream cones.  
  
Both Tea and Yugi enjoyed their ice cream before heading on. Tea hated to tag along and bother Yugi while he was running jobs for his grandfather, but so how Yugi was enjoying the company.  
  
It was already late after noon before Yugi finished the last item on the list. His stomach was growling showing signs of hunger. Tea giggled every time she heard it and a huge smile came over Yugi's face. Both stopped at a dinner to get something to eat. Yugi knew tonight was the perfect night to have his plan go in action. All he needed were the two main objects.   
  
Half way home to the Game shop, Yugi decided to go ahead and ask. Nothing was wrong on asking and he had a fifty fifty chance. "Tea, is there a chance you will go out with Yami on a short park date.?" he asked.   
  
It seemed like forever as she looked up at the sky as the rested on a curve. The sky was clear and the sun was warm that afternoon. "Ya, I guess I will do that. What time?" she said.   
  
Yugi wasn't paying attention and almost stepped on one of the bags. "Come around seven. He should be ready by then." said Yugi.  
  
Tea agreed and then helped Yugi carry the bags inside. Bidding her good-bye till the time, Yugi helped his grandfather with the jobs in the Game Shop. When six o clock came around, he quickly ran upstairs to get ready. Dripping in water from taking a shower, he ran through his closets to find the right outfit. Yami was leaning against the dresser just watching Yugi with curiosity. A couple of times, he had to duck to avoid a book or shoe from being thrown out. After what seemed like ten minutes, Yugi came out wearing a brown vest, black shirt, and black pants. Grabbing his boots, the puzzle, he quickly disappeared out the bedroom door. Yami followed and, leaning over the rail, saw Yugi run into the kitchen. Yugi started to dance across the floor as he tied his shoes, placed the puzzle around his neck, and started getting the picnic ready. Yami was trying to peak around the corner, but by the chance he saw the kitchen, Yugi was gone and had everything hidden.  
  
Tea quickly got ready and was out the door ten minutes till seven. Arriving at Yugi's place, she felt a little nervous for being set up with Yami by Yugi, however, something made her fill warm inside as if this was what she wanted. Getting her courage, Tea knocked on the door, and came faced to face with Yugi. "Hey Tea. Here is the basket with the food and blanket. At the moment, he is clueless. Kept following me around like a hawk, but I kept him in suspense. As soon as we make it to the beach, you guys are on your own." said Yugi walking with Tea.  
  
Arriving at the beach, Tea went to lean against the rail as Yugi sat down to rest. In just a few seconds, Yami was in his place. Yugi just whispered to Yami to have fun and to enjoy the picnic. For a few seconds, he was confused, but when he saw the basket, everything made since.   
  
A cool breeze was blowing and Tea was enjoying it. Yami watched her as she stood there and then walked up. She smiled when he saw him. He took her hand and lead her down to a quiet place within the rocks. The mist of the sea caused by the water hitting the rocks felt good on their face as the sun started to set. Seagulls could be heard flying out into the horizon. Yami laid the blanket down and Tea started to unpack. Both were surprised by the food Yugi packed and enjoyed every bit. Inside the puzzle, it seemed as if Yugi was going crazy. He was happy that for what happen last night was not false. It was all true.  
  
When the picnic was over, both headed down to the park. It was a calm afternoon and the smell of spring was flowing through the air. The flower buds were starting to open and birds were starting to be heard. Tea enjoy the sunset that was disappearing into the night. Yami just enjoyed being outside this evening. Both continued to walk deeper into the park, but something seemed to be following.  
  
Just behind some bushes, a plan was being put into action. Two people disappeared behind a bush and headed towards a direction, while two others stayed behind. One was watching Tea and Yami carefully while the other was busy. It seemed that he was sharpening something to be used. "It is all ready." he whispered.  
  
The person who was watching the couple knodded his head and picked up a bow and an arrow. Climbing out from behind the bush, he started to walk towards them. Yami and Tea, both stopped by the lake and were throwing bread crumbs into the lake. Two swans were nibbling away as the bread float across the water. Tea giggled as she watched them and Yami just sighed. He was enjoying every bit and felt thankful for Yugi to set this all up.   
  
The person with the bow and arrow started to get closer to Yami and Tea. He dipped behind a bush and got the bow in position. Positioning the arrow, he knodded his head and relaxed. He was waiting for something. He was waiting for the plan to go into action.   
  
Looking up at the sky and noticing that a couple of stars were starting to shine, Yami wrapped his arms around Tea and both started to head back up the path towards the exit of the park. The guy hidden in the bush, knodded his head and waved a white sheet. The two men that disappeared started running down the path and grabbed Tea's arm. "Let her go. What do you want with us?" yelled Yami.  
  
"Stay quiet and the girl will not be harm. If you cooroperate with us, we will let her free." said the person holding Tea.  
  
"If you want money, its in my purse. You can have all of it just let me go." said Tea shaking hard.  
  
"The money is not what we need. We want the puzzle of your boyfriend." said the other guy. He was holding a dagger in his hand and started to head towards Yami.   
  
Yami started to slowly back away, but heard another voice. "I wouldn't move if I were you." said the voice. It was coming from the bushes.  
  
Yami started to look around, but saw no sign of another person. Turning back towards Tea and other men, he noticed that the guy holding the dagger had stop. He was smilling at something. Looking at what the man was smilling at, Yami noticed that someone was hiding in the bushes.  
  
The bow and arrow was ready to be fired. The person in the bushes just needed to wait till Yami turned. Slowly, but surely, he was turning into position. Tea was following what Yami was looking at, but before he noticed, she noticed. The guy holding his hand over her mouth tightly so she was unable to shout anything out. Hearing a snap, Tea turned towards the bush and noticed that the arrow was released. Kicking the guy on his leg and stepping on his foot, Tea escaped the guys arms. Running as fast as she could, Tea ran towards Yami. Yami noticed her coming down. "Get out of the way." she kept yelling. Yami was unsure why.  
  
Jumping in the way, both Tea and Yami came down hard. The two men that were standing up at the front started running up the path. The person hidding behind the bush jumped out and started walking up the path. With a blury vision, Yami just noticed that it was Marik. Trying to move, he noticed that Tea was laying across him. Trying to get her to move, he noticed that Tea was not breathing or talking. Rolling her off of him and kneeling on his knees, Yami noticed that it was an arrow that Tea was trying to save him from, however, instead of it missing her, it hit her straight in the chest. Blood was running down her shirt and her breathing was hard. Tears were running down her face as she tried to awake. Yami lifted her up and started running towards the nearest hospital.  
  
"I need a doctor." yelled Yami running in. Two nurses and one doctor came running up with a stretcher. Laying her down, they carried her away. Yami just stood cover in blood from his shirt to his hands as the took her father into the hospital. One nurse came up and asked for her name, but after that, he said nothing more.   
  
It seemed like hours since Tea was tooken away by the doctors. Yami had already called everyone and the crew including Kaiba and Mokuba were there. Serenity was in tears and Mai was trying to calm her down. Joey and Tristan were sitting across in dead silent. Mokuba was silent and one or two tears would run down his face. Kaiba was leaning against the wall. His face showed no emotions except for anger.  
  
Ten minutes later a doctor showed up. Kaiba and Yami were both that ran up. "Tea Gardner is in serious condition. If she survives these few days, it will be a miracle. The poison that was on the arrow's tip is moving through her blood stream to fast. The antidotes we have here will not completely remove the poision. If we did give it to her, three days later, she would be poison again." said the doctor walking away.  
  
Yami and Kaiba were surprised by what happen. Serenity was crying so hard that Mai had to hold her. Yami quickly ran out the door. Leaning over the bike rail, a tear ran down his eyes. She saved him and now she is dying. What is there that he or anyone can do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: Okay, sad story, but sweet. Will she survive. You will just need to read on, but please don't forget to review it also. 


	22. A Requested Gift

JasmineUnicorn: here is the last chapter. please enjoy.  
  
-------  
  
_Chapter 22 A requested gift  
_  
Yami was still standing outside after awhile. He was still upset by the words he heard from the doctor. There was nothing he could do . The poison was going to spread and nothing was able to help her. Yami banged his fists upon the ground. Tears started to run down his face and drip upon the cold pavement ground. The only person he cared about so much was soon going to be gone with no way of helping.   
  
After standing inside for a while, Kaiba decided to see why Yugi has not came in. Walking outside, he noticed him near the ground. "Crying will not make her better. We are just going to have to except the facts that Tea is dying."   
  
"I will never except that. There has to be away to save her. She saved me. Now its my turn to return that." snapped Yami.  
  
"How? The doctor already told you that the best antidote in the world would not be able to stop the poison." replied Kaiba leaning against the wall.  
  
"I will fine away." said Yami looking down at the ground. A couple of tears dripped to the cement and vanished as he banged the ground again with his fist.  
  
"You know I am correct. There is nothing we can do." replied Kaiba walking away from Yami and looking down a road.  
  
Yami was afraid to except the truth, but knew he had to. Roughly ten minutes ago, the doctors gave the diagnose of Tea. She was dying and no matter how much anyone wanted to do something for her, there was nothing nobody could do.  
  
Yami and Kaiba never realized how everything was going to turn out. Tea became so scared of everything that was happening. She even tried to leave, but it was her love and friendship that brought her back. Now it has cost her. Her very life was slipping away.  
  
Twenty minutes went by and the first few stars were starting to appear. Soon as the sun was no longer seen and the sky was dark, Kaiba and Yami both headed inside. No tears were dry as the walked to the group. Mai was holding Mokuba instead of Serenity for Joey was holding her. Kaiba sat down and held Mokuba. Joey was holding Serenity, but it seemed as if she was never going to have a dry tear. In there group, no one had a dry tear including Yami and Kaiba.  
  
Nurses and doctors were walking by. Nobody seemed to be coming to tell about Tea. Yami was awake during that time for he was unable to sleep since being so worried about Tea. He wanted to see how she was doing, but nobody seemed to want to say anything. Kaiba also awake during that time. He was having the same problem. "Nobody is saying anything. I am getting worried." said Kaiba quietly.   
  
Yami looked up a little shocked. He was so tired, but unable to sleep. Both Kaiba and Yami slouched down into a chair. Both had endless expressions as they stared at the ground. Both with no words, no expressions, except silence.   
  
It was almost 3:30 in the morning, when Yami woke again. For a short second, he forgot what was happening, but as the memories came rushing in, a single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
A nurse was the only one wondering the halls. Ever few seconds, she would check the front, but other that, she kept pacing the hallways doing something. Yami finally had enough waiting for something to happen. When the nurse came back again, he decided to ask. "Excuse me, but what room is Tea Gardner in."  
  
The nurse headed to the front desk and pushing a few buttons, found the answer. "Tea Gardner is under Heavy Watch, but if you would like you may see her. However, you may only stay for a second. Also, if I remember correctly, she was requesting someone name Yami to stay with her. " replied the nurse.  
  
"I am Yami." asked Yami urgently jumping up quickly. In his mind, he kept wondering why Tea would request him.  
  
"Then, please follow me." said the nurse gently.  
  
Yami looked back at the peaceful group. Mokuba was leaning against Mai. Both were covered in Kaiba's coat who was also laying next to Mokuba. Joey was across from them with Serenity leaning on him. Tristan was next to her sound asleep. Everyone seemed to be at peace as if this was a bad dream.  
  
Walking down the hallway had an eerie feeling. Death or Illness seemed to follow in the shadows. Trying to stay calm was hard for him. A shiver ran down his spine as he kept walking. Hospitals seemed to bother him, but for what reason, he never said. The nurse kept leading farther into the hospital until she stopped at a door. A red sign was on it while on the side was Tea's name listed.   
  
Pushing the door open, darkness seemed to surround. A deep silence was within. Only the sounds of machines and the lightness of breathing could be heard. Tea laid peaceful on a bed near a window. Many types of cords were connected to her. All seemed to keep her attached to the very life she was trying to keep.  
  
Closing the door gently and walking towards the bed, Yami noticed that she was not asleep. Instead she was looking at the window. A few stars along with the pale moon was shinning through the curtains. Her pale face could be seen as the moonlight touched her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled with the tears that were gently running down her face.  
  
Yami gently sat down on the bed. Looking towards him, a delicate, but weak smile came over her face. He smiled back at her as he gripped her hand. A warm touch could be felt Yami noticed that around her neck and along her forehead, sweat was running down. He also noticed that her breathing was rough. The poison was spreading, but how fast, he was not sure.  
  
"This is my fault." said Yami after a dead silence. He layed his head down on the bed to let the tears run down. He did not want to lose her. It should be him not her that is in this position.  
  
Tea shook her head as she placed a hand on his face. He his head to see a simple smile upon her face. A single tear ran down his cheek. She gently wipped it away with her thumb. "No. None of this was your fault. We knew Marik was after you. I just happen to be in the way to save your life or else you might be here instead of me. And that is something I could not live with."  
  
Yami felt hurt by what has happen. His close friend, the one he cared about so much, was dying and there was nothing he could do. Anger started to build up. If he could do anything to trade places with her, he would.   
  
As he sat there watching her eyes twinkle by the moonlight, a quiet voice came from within the puzzle. "Where are we. I was sleeping and hoping to find my room." said Yugi.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and noticed Yugi standing in the puzzle. His expression was still the same as in Tea's room. Leaning against the wall, a tear ran down his cheek. "We're at the hospital." said Yami in a sad tone.  
  
"Did something happen last night." asked Yugi starting to panic a little. He looked at Yami's face and noticed the sad expression.  
  
"Yes. At the park, Marik tried to kill me by using an arrow. Tea intercept it. The arrow was coated with poison. Now, Tea is dying." replied Yami. He quickly turned around and hit the wall with his hand. Tears ran down his face as he slid to the ground.  
  
Yugi was also on the ground in tears. So much has happen and now this. Out of everything, this far the worst. His best friend that he grew up with was now going to leave him forever. "Why? Why did it have to be her?" cried at Yugi. Tears were dropping from his chin and splashing on the ground. He did not want it to be this way, but it was.   
  
Yami slowly moved over to Yugi placed his arm around him, but soon he enough, he awoke in the Tea's room. "Will you do me a favour? Hold me as the night goes on. I am scared and don't want to be alone." she asked.  
  
Yami was shooked up a little when he heard the request, but knodded his head. Sitting down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her. A tear ran down her cheek as Tea placed her head against his chest. Wrapping his other arm around her, he tried to calm her down, but he knew she was never going to be calm. He knew she was scared for he was also scared.  
  
Hours went by as he stayed by her side. When she was finally asleep, he placed a small kiss upon her forehead and moved to a chair. Sighing heavy, he drifted to sleep never knowing she was becoming weaker by the second.  
  
Minutes passed by as the machines started to quiet down. A heart beat that was so strong with life flowing through was starting to die out. A short breath was coming shorter by the second. Tears started to run down a pale face as the last breath was taken in.   
  
Silence filled the room as a simple life disappeared. The sun was starting to warm the room. Yami started to stir as he noticed the sound of no machines. Walking over to the bed, he noticed an innocent face in a deep sleep. Dried tears could be seen on the face. Touching a hand, he noticed that they were icy cold. Looking towards the heart monitor, a straight line was shown. Dropping to his knees, tears started to run. She was gone. The very life she was trying to keep faded away.  
  
Yami stayed near the bed till a nurse came in to check. Joey, Tristan, and the rest of the group including Mokuba and Kaiba. The nurse checked Tea's pulse and looked over the machines many times. Finally the diagnose was said. Mokuba was in Kaiba's arm. Serenity was hiding behinds Joey as Mai tried to calm her down. Everyone was in tears including Yami who was still kneeling on the ground. The nurse walked around the bed and grabbed the sheet. Pulling it over Tea's cold, peaceful face, she was pronounced dead.  
  
Two days have went by since Tea died. The funeral was to be held this morning. The entire house of the Moto's was silence as Yugi and his grandfather got ready. Yugi sat on his bed looking down at the ground. Yugi couldn't except it that she was gone, but it was true. Tea was really gone.  
  
Looking towards the window, Yami could be seen. One or two tears could be seen running down his face. His hands were gripped so tight that for a second, Yugi thought he saw blood. As Yugi was just finishing his shoes and grabbing the puzzle to leave, Yami disappeared. His grandfather was waiting downstairs as Yugi came down to head to the funeral. As Yugi closed the door behind him to join his grandfather, he was sure that he heard a scream upstairs. Yami was in pain and there was nothing Yugi could do to help him.   
  
Walking away from the house, Yugi joined his grandfather and both headed to the cemetary. About twenty people came and were all gathered around a single grave. A single dry face was hard to find for everyone was in tears. Yugi found the group only seconds after arriving. Serenity was near Joey, however, she was on the ground in tears. Mokuba was in Kaiba's arm who was also in tears. Yugi found it to be a surprised, but instead of one or two tears running from Kaiba's eye it was about three or four. He was actually crying.   
  
The priest said the prayers and everyone soon gave a saying about Tea. Yugi's saying seemed to be the main one that touched everyone for when he was done, silence filled the area. "A dear close friend was lost through a painful tragic moment. Her memory, her life, will live on forever within our hearts." he said.  
  
When the saying was done, everyone walked by and laid a flower within a basket. When the group came up, it was hard for them to say good-bye, but soon even them had to say good-bye to a dear friend. Kaiba even seemed to have a hard time saying good-bye to a friend. Tears flowed down his cheek like it was an endless river.   
  
Yugi was the last person to approach. Tears were running down his face as he said good-bye to his friend and laid two red roses upon the casket. He dropped down to his knees and just let the tears run down. Soon though, he stood and walked away.   
  
Turning away and whipping the tears away, he switched places for Yami to say good-bye. A single tear ran down his face and dripped upon a single white rose. The casket was lift open as he walked around. A pale, but innocent face was within a deep sleep. He placed a simple kiss upon her cold, blue lips. Gripping her icy palm, he placed the rose within her fingers and laid them to rest upon her chest. His hand shook while he stood there. Yami placed his last kiss upon her smooth, but cold cheek as a tear ran down his cheek. Dropping down to his knees, he let the tears run down his face. She was gone. There was nothing left for him. He gripped the grass tightly and just started to cry. This time Yugi was sure of it. From the tightness of the grip, blood was running down his hand.   
  
After a few minutes though, he started to walk away. As he did, the casket was closed and laid down into the cold soil. After fifteen minutes when Kaiba and him were the only one left, Yami walked up and noticed the saying on the tombstone. He dropped to his knees once more and just let the tears run oas if he was never going to recover. She was gone and he was alone. Two hearts became one, but the danger took one heart away and left one alone. All Yami had on his mind was the saying as he walked away. It was a true saying and one that will be remembered forever.  
  
_"HERE LIES A DEAR CLOSE FRIEND. SHE WAS LOST IN A PAINFUL TRAGIC MOMENT, HOWEVER, WITH HER, HER MEMORIES, HER LIFE, WILL LIVE ON FOREVER."_  
  
**THE END**  
  
---------  
  
This story was not meant to be against Tea Gardner. It was just a fanfic written by me. It was also a way for me to finish a section of stories that had romance as the main part. I am still planning to write more stories about Yu-Gi-Oh, they just won't have romance as the main part. If romance is a main part, please look for them at my blog, http:kaiho.europic.net. Again, this is nothing against Tea Gardner. It was just away for me to end a story of romance. Please look forward to the new improved stories by me.   
  
For this story, it was hard for what I did. I actually didn't want to do this, but my best friend who helps me reword it said that it would be the best to do to end such a romance story. Please forgive.  
  
Once again, thank you for being a loyal fan and reading Danger Of The Heart.  
  
JasmineUnicorn


End file.
